Fecundación inesperada
by MoniBolis
Summary: Una historia sobre Penny Y Sheldon. AHORA CON EPILOGO!
1. Principio y final

Odio a Leonard con Penny, no me gustan, nunca me gustaron, ni me gustarán.

Quiero que Sheldon y Penny estén juntos. pero como esta casi imposible, me consuelo con este fanfic

* * *

- ¡OH DIOS! - Penny gritó por el dolor en sus caderas. Tenía sudor en la frente. – ¿Cuánto más falta? –

- Solo un poco más, ya tiene dilatación de 5 cm – le indicó el doctor.

- 5 cm son 1.9685 pulgadas. No creo que estés familiarizada con el sistema métrico decimal – Sheldon Cooper le dijo un poco condescendiente.

Se encontraban en un cuarto de hospital esperando a que Penny diera a luz.

- ¡Callate Sheldon! –

- Disculpe…¿ud es? – le pregunto el doctor al físico Cooper.

- Bueno, yo soy el… –

- ¡Aaaahhh! – Penny interrumpió con un grito – Necesito drogas –

- Hay que esperar un poco más. Lo más que pueda aguantar – le indico el doctor.

- Creí que tendrías un parto sin drogas – dijo Sheldon. A lo cual Penny lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Quiero que te imagines que alguien destruye todos tus comics de Flash – dijo entre dientes la rubia.

- Eso sería horrible –

- ¡Pues así me siento! – le grito Penny al oido.

- Déle las drogas – dijo Sheldon.

- Espere – el doctor dijo confundido – ¿Quién es usted? –

Sheldon vió directo al doctor. – Soy el padre…por cual otra razón estaría presente – dijo muy serio.

El doctor vió aún más confundido a Penny – ¿Tu y él? ¿En serio? –

- Es una larga historia – contesto resignada Penny.

**9 meses antes…**

Penny entró al departamento de Sheldon y Leonard.

- Hola –

* * *

**Continuara…**

En el siguiente capítulo verán que paso exactamente entre Penny Y Sheldon**  
**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**Anuncio descarado de mi parte: **Tengo un webcomic, busquen el link en mi perfil.


	2. Singamia

**9 meses antes…**

Penny entró al departamento de Sheldon y Leonard.

- Hola –

- Buenas tardes, Penny – la saludó Sheldon

- ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto la joven rubia

- Leonard se quedo en el trabajo terminando un proyecto – Sheldon le contestó – Wolowitz se vio obligado a ir de compras con su madre, y Raj esta en su casa viendo un maratón de Dr. Who por los últimos tres días – Sheldon continuo tecleando en su computadora.

- ¿Cuántos capítulos tiene esa serie? – preguntó Penny

- Bueno, la primera era duro de 1963 a 1989 – contestó Sheldon.

- Eso es demasiada televisión – Penny se quedó parada junto al sillón – Tengo la tarde del domingo libre y no hay nadie –

Sheldon la miró desde su lugar en el sillón. – Yo soy alguien, y estoy aquí –

Penny lo miro y se encogió de hombros – Que diablos – se sentó junto a él – ¿qué haces? –

- Insertando algoritmos en una base de datos – dijo con alegría Sheldon.

- ¿En serio? A esto dedicas tus domingos – dijo decepcionada Penny – Deberías relajarte –

- ¿De que hablas? – Reclamó Sheldon – Estoy relajado, generalmente trabajo en escritorio, y ahora estoy en el sillón…Es informal –

Penny frunció el ceño. Se escucho una alarma de la computadora de Sheldon. – ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Es Amy, entró en línea –

- ¿Mensajes instantáneos? –

- Si –

- Pues mándale un mensaje –

- No –

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu noviiiia – dijo Penny

- Si, pero ya le mandé el correo electrónico de la semana, y programamos una serie de citas a un festival de documentales el próximo mes –

- Ya sé – Penny le quitó la computadora – Hay que mandarle un mensaje sexy –

- ¡no! – Sheldon le quitó la computadora.

- ¿Por qué eres tan puritano? –

- No lo soy –

Penny lo miro detenidamente.

- ¿Has tenido sexo? – pregunto Penny sin tapujos

- Amy y yo no vemos la necesidad en tener coito –

- No – Penny sacudió con la cabeza – Me refiero ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez en tu vida? –

Sheldon por fin dejo de ver la computadora – No veo la necesidad de contestar la pregunta –

- Digo, tuviste que haber tenido sexo ¿no? En la universidad…no espera…Fuiste niño genio o algo así, sería raro –

- Que esta sociedad le dedique tanto tiempo a la sexualidad humano con tanto morbo es un desperdicio de tiempo – Dijo Sheldon – Yo por el otro lado puedo concentrarme en ganar el premio Nobel –

Sheldon empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Ya sé! – Penny chasqueo mis dedos – Haciendo un experimento tuviste un terrible accidente y quemaste tu _wee wee_ –

- ¡No! – dijo Sheldon – Tengo todas las partes de mi cuerpo funcionando correctamente –

- Entonces ¿por qué? – Penny noto una leve tristeza en Sheldon

- Había una muchacha – dijo Sheldon

- Siiii…puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Penny

- Estaba estudiando mi segundo doctorado, y ella solo se fue y…olvídalo –

- Awww…Te rompieron el corazón, Sheldon – Penny quitó la computadora de las piernas de Sheldon – Ven acá – Penny quiso abrazarlo

- Olvídalo – Sheldon se cruzo de brazos. – Por eso me gusta mantener los asuntos privados –

- Lamento que esa chica no supiera apreciar tu locura –

Penny le dio un beso en la frente. Sheldon se sonrojo. Por un momento se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

- Estás invadiendo mi espacio – dijo quedamente Sheldon

- Supongo que si –

Otra pausa silenciosa fue seguida de beso torpe, pero dulce.

- No deberíamos – Penny se alejó un poco, pero descubrió que Sheldon había descruzado sus brazos y los tenía alrededor de ella.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Sheldon pasó saliva.

- Cariño, solo sígame –

* * *

- Oh Dios – Penny exclamó – Eres bueno es esto ¿Cómo puedes ser bueno? –

Sheldon aún se recuperaba. – Eso fue increíblemente satisfactorio –

- No hables Sheldon, arruinas el momento – Penny paso la mano por lo cabellos de Sheldon. - Vaya manera de pasar mí domingo en la tarde –

- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – preguntó Sheldon

- Okay – sonrió Penny – No, espera. Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Penny se quito de debajo de Sheldon - Hay que vestirnos y hablar –

Sheldon obedeció.

* * *

Penny tomo asiento nuevamente junto a Sheldon

- Escucha, lo que acaba de pasar –

- Por el tono de tu voz suenas arrepentida –

- No…un poco. Eres lindo y alto, me gustan los hombres altos... –

- Leonard no es alto y fuiste su novia – le dijo Sheldon

- ¡Como sea! – Penny objetó – Ese no el punto de lo que quiero decir. Somos amigos, y es mejor si dejamos "esto" – Penny movió las manos indicando el sillón – en paz –

- Estás racionalizando –

- ¿Qué eso? – preguntó Penny

- Es un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en justificar las acciones. Se tiende a dar con ello una "explicación lógica" a los sentimientos, pensamientos o conductas que de otro modo provocarían ansiedad o sentimientos de culpa –

- Okay, estoy racionalizando, escucha…Quiero tener un momento en mi vida sin problemas con hombres. Termine con Zach, quiero superar a Leonard... Es por eso que no quiero complicar cosas contigo Sheldon. Y es mejor que se quede entre nosotros –

- Tu lógica tiene sentido. Mantengamos la amistad –

Sheldon y Penny estrecharon manos.

- ¿Ves Sheldon? No eres tan diferente a los otros hombres, te escapas del compromiso y sonríes como idiota después del sexo – Penny sonrió

– Adiós –

Sheldon se quedó solo en el departamento, confundido, feliz, cansado al mismo tiempo.

- No entiendo a las mujeres – se dijo así mismo

**Continuara…

* * *

**

De todos los escenarios posibles para que Penny Y Sheldon se acostaran, este fue el que me pareció más posible. De sorpresa, ni muy romántico. Aunque tuve que inventarle una historia a Sheldon…en fin, espero no decepcionar a los que querían ver más, pero no soy buena escribiendo eso.

El siguiente capitulo es mucho más cortito.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	3. Negación

**Unos días después…**

- Te digo "Flashpoint" será mejor que "Blackest Night" – Sheldon y Leonard subían las escaleras.

- No lo sé, Flash no tiene la presencia para ser el héroe principal en un evento de DC comics –

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – dijo sheldon indignado. Por fin llegaron a su piso y se encontraron con Amy Farrah Fawler afuera de su puerta.

Se saludaron.

- ¿Nos acompañamos a ver la película original de "_Tron_"? – preguntó

- ¿Original? ¿Hay más de una versión de este filme? – preguntó Amy

- ¿Nunca has oído de _Tron_? – pregunto admirado Leonard; en ese momento salió de su apartamento Penny.

- Hola – dijo sin muchas ganas de saludar al verlos a todos ahí – nos vemos –

- Hola amiga Penny – dijo Sheldon – ¿Quieres acompañarnos con nuestros amigos a ver una película en nuestro departamento? – sonaba cada vez más nervioso – Porque todos somos amigos.

- No…gracias. Tengo que ir a trabajar; como puedes ver por el uniforme –

- Si, por supuesto, no lo noté ¡ja! –

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sheldon? Pareces agitado – remarcó Amy

- No – Sheldon empezó a parpadear nerviosamente – ¿Por qué pensarías eso? –

- Está bien, solo necesita un vaso de agua – dijo Penny

- ¿Agua? – Leonard dijo

- Si, ven Sheldon. Yo te daré un vaso. Ustedes adelántense a poner la película-

Penny tomó de un brazo al alto joven y lo arrastró a su departamento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Amy a Leonard.

- Es mejor no saber, no puede ser nada malo – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Penny plantó a Sheldon en medio de la sala.

- En caso de que no lo notaras, estas con mi ex novio y tu novia –

- Amy no es mi novia –

- ¿Si? – Penny se puso las manos en la cintura – Entonces ¿Por qué la actitud nerviosa? –

- Yo…no estoy seguro, todavía –

- Sheldon, ve y actúa normal – Penny se abrió la puerta. Pero Sheldon se quedo en su luagar.

- Heestadopensandoenti – Dijo Sheldon

- ¿Qué? – Penny apenas entendió lo que dijo el joven

-Nada – salió del departamento a paso veloz y entró a su propia vivienda.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Por favor dejen review. (Se aceptan críticas constructivas, amenazas, sugerencias, notas de errores, dudas existenciales) Me encanta contestar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer.

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	4. Las jovenes saludables

**Segundo mes**

Penny estaba en una audición. Desafortunadamente no se sentía muy bien.

- ¡GUAG! – Penny vomitó en el baño. – ¿Qué me pasa? –

Salio del cubículo del baño y se echo un poco de agua en la nuca.

- ¿Tratando de perder peso? – otra actriz aspirante al papel le dijo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Yo también lo hacía, pero ahora prefiero los purgantes –

Penny sonrió y salió del baño para alejarse de la mujer.

- ¡oh ahí estás! Es tu turno – el asistente del director de casting la tomo del brazo. Penny se encontró en frente de una cámara para la prueba.

- Solo tomas la lata y dices las líneas – le dieron la indicación.

- Si –

- Adelante –

Penny tomo aire y sonrió a la cámara – Con las nuevas sopas Campbell, querrás beberlas directo de la lata – volteo a ver la lata y aquel liquido que simulaba ser sopa, le dio asco y termino vomitando lo que le quedaba del desayuno en los pies del asistente de casting.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad Sheldon no se reponía de su encuentro con Penny hacía dos meses. Lo atormentaba el recuerdo; lo hacía sentir intranquilo por dentro. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo y al mismo tiempo le encantaba.

- Howard… ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras relaciones sexuales con Leonard? – preguntó Sheldon

El ingeniero escupió su refresco por la nariz.

- ¡¿Qué? –

Los cuatro amigos almorzaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pregunto Leonard

- ¡si! – Dijo Raj – Yo soy más amigo que Leonard, porque lo sugeriste a él –

- ¿Qué? – Howard vio con más rareza a su amigo hindú – ¡no! –

- Quiero saber si afectaría su amistad – clarificó Sheldon

- Si, porque somos ¡hombres! – Wolowitz le respondió

- Pero la principal interrogante que quiero plantear aquí es si ¿los amigos pueden tener o no relaciones sin afectar su amistad? –

- No – contestaron casi al unísono los tres científicos.

- ¿no? –

- No… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú y Amy finalmente cerraron el trato? – Howard levantó la mano para que Sheldon chocara la palma con él. - Arriba esos cinco –

- No, nada ha pasado entre Amy y yo – le contestó – y no sé que quieres que haga con tu mano –

Howard decepcionado bajaba su mano.

- Escucha, Sheldon – Leonard puso orden en la mesa. – Cuando Penny y yo empezamos una relación… – busco la palabra correcta –…física. Cambio todo entre nosotros –

- ¡Pero yo no soy tu! – Sheldon dijo un poco enojado ¿Estaba celoso?

- Solo daba un ejemplo, tú fuiste el que saco el tema –

- No soy como tu – dijo otra vez Sheldon

* * *

- ¿Cuál para ser el problema….Señorita…- el doctor leyó la forma de la clínica – ¿Qué raro? Su apellido no viene aquí…En fin…Penny ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –

El doctor se sentó en un taburete enfrente de Penny en el pequeño consultorio.

- Creo que tengo una gripe rara. Vomite dos veces esta mañana, y me siento cansada, ayer casi me desmayo –

- Aja – el doctor asintió – ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo? –

- ¡oh!...bueno, fue – Penny trató de recordar –… supongo…hace un mes…no… ¿Cuándo fue? –

- Está embarazada – declaró el doctor

- ¡¿Qué? – Penny se sorprendió – No…no puede ser. Tiene que hacer una prueba o algo –

- Si quiere hacemos la prueba; pero generalmente las jóvenes saludables, atractivas (y las no tanto también), que vomitan, casi se desmayan, y no recuerdan cuando fue su ultimo periodo están embarazada –

- ¡no! –

- ¿Sus senos crecieron? –

- Si… – Penny vio su escote – Creí que me seguía desarrollando –

- Si tuvo sexo en los últimos…no lo sé…par de meses. Está embarazada –

- No, no, no. Ni siquiera tengo novio. Decide deshacerme de los hombres en mi vida…excepto…- Penny se quedo con la boca abierta – No, no, no. No puede ser…No –

- Si – le dijo el doctor.

- No –

- Si –

- ¿Estoy embarazada y es de Sheldon? –

* * *

Penny observaba la ciudad desde la azotea del edificio. Llevaba un par de horas reflexionando sobre su vida y que haría con ella de ahora en adelante. Justo cuando la primera estrella apareció en el horizonte, la joven escuchó la puerta de servicio abrirse. Era Sheldon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – preguntó Penny

- Estaba buscándote…toma. Para ti –

Sheldon le entrego de la manera menos romántica, unas flores.

- ¿Por qué me das flores? –

- Después de un arduo análisis de las costumbres sociales, y aunque el estatus de nuestra relación es de amistad, creo que las flores son el gesto correcto para lo acontecido hace un par de meses –

- ¿Me estas agradeciendo que tuviera sexo contigo? Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Penny.

- Si, si lo tiene, porque me ha estado molestando por meses y espero poder arreglarlo. Porque me distrae, tu me distraes … –

Sheldon la miro esperando que dijera algo. Sin embargo Penny no dijo nada. Lo miro pensando que justo cuando las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, llegó esta noticia, sería mejor esperar.

- Que bueno que eres alto – por fin dijo Penny

- ¿Disculpa? – Sheldon preguntó – ¿Qué tiene que ver mi altura? –

Penny sonrió. – Gracias por las flores – y se fue de la azotea.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo Penny le dice a Sheldon

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	5. Jor El

**Tercer mes **

Sheldon se despertó repentinamente, soñó con Penny…otra vez. Soñó con ella en sus brazos, soñó sobre sus labios, en el dulce perfume de su cabello.

Se levantó y sacudió su cabeza. Creyó que con las flores cerraría el asunto, pero no fue así. Recordó al Capitán Kirk y sus múltiples aventuras amorosas, pero él no era Kirk. Sheldon era Spock, lógico, y en control de sus emociones.

Lo bueno era que Penny había estado distante, y no participaba tanto en las actividades del grupo.

Sheldon inició su rutina para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Por la noche...

Penny sabía que debía decirle a Sheldon. No podía posponerlo ni un día más; aunque todavía no se le notaba el embarazo.

- Tranquila Penny – se dijo a ella misma mientras se veía en el espejo. Un suspiro más y salió a esperar a Sheldon afuera de su departamento.

Penny se recargó en su puerta hasta que escuchó pasos, era Sheldon.

- Hola Sheldon – dijo tímidamente.

- Buenas noches, Penny –

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –

- ¿Es de mucha importancia? Tengo una cita con Amy en una media hora –

Penny enchueco la boca – Okay – _Estupida Amy_, pensó Penny, _Un momento…¿estoy celosa? No_

- Pero si es importante, puedo atenderte – Sheldon sea acercó a Penny. _Se como Spock, no Kirk, se como Spock, no Kirk._

- Si, gracias…vamos a mi departamento –

* * *

Penny y Sheldon se encontraban en medio de la pequeña sala.

Sheldon miro el nerviosismo en Penny, observo los pequeños ticks que hacía. Tronarse los dedos, caminar en pequeños círculos, evitar contacto visual.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Sheldon…yo – Penny se detuvo. – Será mejor que nos sentemos –

- Bien – Sheldon obedeció y se sentó con la espalda muy recta.

- Sheldon – empezó Penny otra vez – Yo…-

- ¿Si? –

_Al diablo _pensó – Sheldon estoy embarazada y tu eres el padre –

Sheldon se desmayó y cayó hasta el piso.

* * *

Unos 15 minutos después…

Penny estaba preocupada de que Sheldon no se despertara. Pero además del leve golpe en la cabeza, parecía estar bien. Fue por agua y le lanzó unas gotas en la frente.

- Sheldon…cariño –

- Hola Penny – Sheldon se incorporó - Tuve un sueño bastante extraño. Me habías dicho que estabas embarazada –

- No fue un sueño. Estoy embarazada –

Sheldon se desmayó otra vez.

- Oh no, no esta vez – Penny le lanzó todo el vaso de agua en la cara – Levántate –

Sheldon tosió – ¿Cómo pasó? –

- ¿Cómo? Eres un geni, estoy segura de que sabes como se hacen los bebés –

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero creí que la falta de profiláctico, estaba cubierta por algún otro tipo de anticonceptivo hormonal –

- Bueno, no. Supongo que ninguno de los dos es tan listo ¿eh? –

- Esta situación no estaba en mis planes - _el Capitán Kirk no tuvo hijos con las mujeres verdes_ pensó Sheldon mientras a caminaba por el cuarto

- Tampoco en los míos, pero lo quiero – le dijo Penny. – Sheldon podrías calmarte –

- ¡calma! – Sheldon sentía que se aceleraba su respiración – Esto esta mal, esto atrasa mis planes por más de 5 años –

- No todo gira alrededor tuyo –

- Tienes razón, tú no eres exactamente la pareja deseada para procrear, de lado físico das muchas ventajas, pero el intelectual deja mucho que desear –

- ¡Cretino! – Penny le lanzó un cojín - ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? –

Penny empezó a llorar. –Estaba bien ¿sabes? Tranquila, decidida, segura de ser mamá aunque no tenga dinero, casa propia o un buen doctor y ahora con las hormonas ¡estoy llorando! –

- Por favor, no llores, por favor detente – Sheldon se acercó y se aventuró a tocarle un hombro. – Solo dime que quieres que haga –

Penny lo miro – No, ese no es el punto. No quiero decirte que hacer –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Solo quiero tu apoyo –

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

- ¿Sheldon? – Era Amy – ¿estás ahí? –

Penny y Sheldon se quedaron congelados.

- ¿cómo supo donde estaba? –

- Creí escuchar tu voz – dijo Amy a través de la puerta.

Penny retomo su compostura – Hola Amy – abrió la puerta. – Si, Sheldon está aquí –

Sheldon saludo con la mano.

- Escuche una discusión, y me pareció reconocer la voz de Sheldon – les dijo Amy

- Si – contestó Penny – Discutíamos genética, y si ser un cretino se hereda o no –

- Interesante, creo que sería el ambiente de crianza, pero puedo verlo desde un punto biológico – Amy siguió la conversación – ¿Acaso no saldremos en nuestra cita? –

Sheldon que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas a miles de kilómetros por hora. Por fin reaccionó – No lo sé –

Miro a Penny en busca de respuestas.

- No te diré que hacer – Penny le dijo.

- Muy bien, vamos al documental – Amy dijo y Sheldon la siguió.

Penny cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en el sillón.

* * *

El documental era sobre el Universo. Galaxias, hoyos negros, asteroides, planetas…todo lo que le fascinaba a Sheldon pero no podía dejar de pensar en Penny.

- Eureka – dijo Sheldon

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Amy Farrah Fowler, tengo que terminar nuestra relación – dijo Sheldon

- Hurm…¿Puedo preguntar la razón o razones? – preguntó calmadamente.

- Forniqué y embaracé a Penny –

- Ah – Amy asimiló la noticia. – Entonces ¿tienes un lazo emocional con ella? –

- …no lo sé, todavía. Deseo seguir investigando –

- Te deseo suerte – Amy le dio la mano – Extrañaré nuestras plenarias platicas –

- Gracias –

* * *

Raj, Howard y Leonard armaban una nave de Star wars de lego, cuando Sheldon entró de improviso.

- Mira lo que Howard compró – Raj le dijo al verlo entrar

- ¡El Millenium Falcon! – dijo emocionado el ingeniero

- Bien por ti – Sheldon tomo la laptop de su lugar.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Amy? – preguntó Leonard a su amigo – ¿Todo bien? –

- Termine mi relación con ella – contestó – Tengo que trabajar, tuve un epifanía – y se encerró en su cuarto.

Por un momento se quedaron viendo entre ellos, pero se encogieron de hombros y siguieron.

* * *

Tres toques en la puerta, seguidos de su nombre despertaron a Penny. Vio su reloj, era casi media noche.

- ¿Qué pasa Sheldon? –

- Tengo un manifiesto – Sheldon mostró unas hojas. – ¿Puedo pasar? -

- Si, si –

- Aquí en su totalidad tengo 123 artículos sobre el futuro de nuestro hijo –

- ¡¿Qué? – Penny dijo sorprendida.

- Si – Sheldon le dio las hojas. Penny las ojeo.

- Artículo 1 "Gestión, parto y lactancia", art. 2 "Nombres". Art. 3 "Estimulación temprana del intelecto" – Penny lo miro con rareza. – ¿son reglas? –

- Pensé que si vamos a tener un hijo, es mejor hacerlo bien, después de todo ese feto es mitad mío –

- Espera…art. 102 ¿elecciones de carrera? –

- Si, he preelegido una serie de ciencias exactas para que estudie y obtenga doctorados –

- Primero que nada solo tengo unos meses de embarazo, y segundo ¿Qué tal si ella quiere ser una bailarina o actriz como yo? –

- ¿Ella? – Sheldon notó – ¿Qué te hace pensar que será niña? –

- Porque si, instinto –

- Eso no tiene validez científica…–

- Sheldon no contradigas a una mujer llena de hormonas – le advirtió – Cariño, los dos tuvimos padres que nos criaron en contra de nuestros gustos…Yo no quiero eso para mi hija –

- O hijo –

Penny le dio una fuerte mirada

- Entiendo – finalmente dijo Sheldon – En otros asuntos te hice una cita con un doctor de obstetricia, se enojó un poco porque lo molesté por teléfono a estás horas, pero es de los mejores en la ciudad –

- Gracias… - Penny sonrió

- También terminé mi relación Amy Farrah Fowler –

- Sheldon, no tenías que hacer eso, yo no dije…-

- No, pero yo quería hacerlo, parecía lo correcto y mantengo mi opinión –

- Estabas asustado esta tarde ¿Qué cambio? –

- Recordé una cita: " …la riqueza de nuestra vida, será tuya. Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que siento…todo esto y más, te lo heredo, hijo mio. Tu me llevarás contigo, todos los día de tu vida. Tu harás de mi fuerza tuya, verás mi vida a tráves de tus ojos, y tu vida será vista a través de los míos. El padre se vuelve hijo, y el hijo se vuelve padre." –

Sheldon terminó de recitar.

- Es hermoso ¿de dónde es? –

- De la película de Superman. Es lo que dice Jor-El a Kal-El antes de mandarlo a la tierra y salvarlo de la destrucción de Krypton –

- Bueno, debí adivinarlo –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo medio secreto ¡se revela! Y Howard, Raj, Bernadette y Leonard reaccionan.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	6. No muy secreto

**Cuarto mes.**

Penny Y Sheldon salieron del hospital.

- No puedo creer a ese hombre…y se llama así mismo doctor – Sheldon dijo enojado. – Dejarme afuera del consultorio ¡por segunda vez! –

- Sheldon, no lo dejas hacer su trabajo –

- Alguien tiene que supervisarlo –

- Bueno, te tienes que comportar o mejor no vienes en la próxima cita Sheldon – Penny le dijo con paciencia – ahora tengo que ir a trabajar –

-Espera… ¿quién me llevará a mi al trabajo? –

- Puedes tomar el autobús, o un taxi – Penny le dio una palmada en el hombro – Adiós –

* * *

- Hoy tienes un buen apetito – dijo Bernadette a Penny. Estaban en su receso para almorzar.

- Si – Penny aprovechaba para comerse una gran rebanada de pastel. – Esta muy rico este pastel –

- Creo que has subido de peso –

Penny miró a su amiga.

- No que te veas mal, es solo una observación –

Penny dejo el pastel.

- Tengo un secreto – le dijo.

- ¡oh! un secreto ¡Qué emocionante! – dijo Bernaddete

- Estoy embarazada –

- ¡wow! –

- Si, lo sé –

- ¿Es en serio? –

- Si –

- ¿Es Zach el padre? – preguntó Bernadette

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! –

- ¿Es Leonard el padre? –

- No, tampoco – Respondió Penny – No es ninguno de mis ex novios, ni siquiera es mi novio –

Bernedette pensó por un memento – Fue un…¿ "encuentro de una vez"? –

Penny suspiró – Si, una vez y fue suficiente. –

- Oh Penny, uno pensaría que con tu experiencia… -

- ¿Mi experiencia? – Penny reclamó – ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? –

- Lo siento – le dijo Bernaddette – ¿Al menos fue el sexo fue bueno? –

- Sorprendentemente si…Con un poco de práctica…podría ser espectacular – Penny sacudió su cabeza _No pienses en eso_. – Lo importante es que él, esta dándome todo el apoyo que necesito –

- ¿Él? ¿No tiene nombre? – Bernadette noto – ¿Más secretos? ¿Es casado?–

- No..es…que solo…Prefiero no decirlo por ahora –_ ¿Por qué no? ¿A que le tengo miedo? _Penny se preguntaba.

- Chicas, se les acabo el descanso – su jefe les dijo.

-Ya vamos –

Penny detuvo a su amiga. – Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie –

- ¿a quién le diría? –

* * *

- ¡Penny está embarazada! – Howard grito incrédulo por teléfono.

- Si, pero no escuchaste de mi – le dijo Bernadette

- Pero me lo acabas de decir –

- Si, pero tu me preguntaste "¿Qué hay de nuevo?" – Contestó Bernadette – En serio nene, no vayas a decir nada, solo te digo a ti porque eres mi noviecito lindo –

- Lo sé caramelito – Howard susurró al teléfono – No le diré a nadie –

* * *

- ¿Penny esta embarazada? – Raj casi se cae de su silla – ¿Cómo sabes? –

- Penny le dijo a Bernadette y ella me dijo a mí –

Estaban en la oficina de Raj, en ese momento Sheldon estaba en la biblioteca investigando sobre partos y embarazos (aunque ningun de ellos lo sabía)

- ¿Es por eso que estuvo… alejada del grupo? –

- Supongo – Howard se tomo la hebilla de Batman del cinturón. – ¿Crees que…tu sabes? –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Que Leonard es el padre? –

- Ooooooo – el hindú se preguntó – Por eso ya no pasa tanto tiempo en el departamento –

Sheldon entró a la oficina – Espléndido; están aquí. Deberíamos irnos ya, estamos atrasados para Halo –

- Sheldon, no crearas la noticia que oí – le dijo Raj

- ¿Es acaso un rumor sobre la vida privada de alguien? –

-Si, pero... –

- Entonces no me importa – Sheldon tomo su mochila y salió de la oficina.

* * *

- Leonard…Deberíamos invitar a Penny a jugar esta noche – dijo Howard. Los cuatro amigos estaban el carro. Sheldon pusó atención cuando escucho el nombre de Penny

- ¿Tu crees? – Leonard conducía – No lo sé, a estado apartada últimamente –

- Si, si, es por eso que creo que hay invitarla – Howard sonrió maliciosamente.

Sheldon iba interrumpir pero recibió una llamada. Era Penny.

- Cariño, necesito helado de pistache con chispas de chocolate y un paquete de tocino –

- ¿Necesitas? Estoy seguro que tantas calorías no es una necesidad –

Los demás no notaron con quien hablaba, por seguir molestando a Leonard.

- Por favor, por favorcito, porfis –

Sheldon colgó el teléfono enojado – Detén el automóvil –

- ¿Qué? – Leonard lo cuestiono – Estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa –

- Necesito ir a la tienda de autoservicio –

- ¿Ahora? –

- Si –

Leonard detuvo el carro y Sheldon se bajó.

* * *

- Lleva más de 10 minutos ahí, se va tardar media hora en decidir lo que sea que va a comprar – dijo Howard aburrido

- Hay que esperarlo, no hay prisa – Leonard defendió a su compañero de vivienda.

- ¿Talvez si supieras el secreto? – dijo Raj

- ¿qué secreto? – Leonard lo miró por el retrovisor.

- Penny esta embarazada –

- ¡¿Qué? – Leonard volteó a verlo – ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo sabes?–

- Penny le dijo a Bernadette, ella a Howard – Howard levantó la mano – él a mí, y ahora yo te lo digo – terminó de explicar Raj

- ¿De verdad? – Leonard preguntó nuevamente.

- De verdad – le dijo Howard – Con razón había visto un incremento de copa ¿si saben a lo que me refiero? –

- Howard, no digas eso – Leonard se acomodó en su asiento.

- Si invitamos a Penny a jugar esta noche… ¿podríamos preguntarle? – dijo Raj

Leonard miro a la tienda, pero Sheldon no salía.

- Es un niño grande, sabe como regresar a la casa – y arrancó el coche dejando a Sheldon atrás.

* * *

Leonard llamó a la puerta de Penny. Casi de inmediato su vecina abrió.

- oh – Penny se sorprendió – Hola Leonard –

- Hola Penny ¿nos preguntábamos si querías jugar Halo? Hace mucho que no nos acompañas. Pedimos pizza también –

- Ehm…Si, porque no. Se me antoja una pizza – Penny sonrió.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo Penny lastima a Sheldon

Las reviews son muy, pero muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

**SI LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO, LEAN MI WEBCOMIC. Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	7. Traición

atenea89 gracias por agregar el fic a tu lista.

Este capitulo es más serio...pero solo este

* * *

Sheldon salió de la tienda y vio que sus amigos se habían ido sin él.

- Que mala educación –

Empezó a caminar.

* * *

Penny tomo asiento con los muchachos en el departamento.

- Hola – Howard le dijo. Raj la saludo con la mano. – ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien, hace mucho que no venía a jugar Halo –

Raj susurró algo a Howard – Lo sé, ya voy – Wolowitz se alejó de Raj. – ¿Algo nuevo en tu vida Penny? –

- Howard, no empieces – Leonard le advirtió – Solo vino a jugar –

- ¿qué esta pasando? – Penny los miro con sospecha. Observó la sonrisa de Howard y Raj. – oh Dios. Bernadette te dijo ¿verdad? –

- Si, pero soy su novio ¿Qué esperabas? – le contestó Howard

- Entonces es cierto y estás…tu sabes – habló alarmado Leonard. – Esperando –

Penny suspiro – Si, estoy embarazada –

- oh dios mío – dijo Howard – ¿Es de Leonard? Porque él lo negó –

- Howard por favor, deja de interrogarla – Leonard dijo – Penny, lo siento, es que estamos sorprendidos, eso es todo –

- No me voy a quedar, si esa es su actitud – Penny salió del departamento. En las escaleras se topó con Sheldon.

* * *

- ¿Leonard no eres le padre? – preguntó Raj una vez que la mujer se fue.

- Cállate Raj, se hacer cuentas. Yo no soy el padre – le dijo Leonard – Voy a hablar con ella – salió en busca de Penny.

* * *

- Penny, cambié tu helado y tocino, por un yogurt orgánico – Sheldon le dijo – Espero que sepas lo nocivo de…-

- No digas nada Sheldon – Penny lo interrumpió, tomándolo de las manos.

- ¿Qué? –

- No puedo con toda la presión, no les digas nada – dijo casi como un ruego.

- Penny, lo siento – Leonard la alcanzó – Nos portamos como idiotas –

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Sheldon

Penny que tenía aun la espalda hacia Leonard, miró a Sheldon a los ojos – Les dije que estoy embarazada –

Sheldon frunció el ceño. Lo cual Leonard confundió con sorpresa. Del departamento por fin salieron Howard y Raj

- Tranquilo Sheldon – le dijo Leonard – Solo debemos apoyar a Penny –

Penny por fin volteó a ver a Leonard – Gracias –

- Si, Penny, lo sentimos – le dijo Howard – Somos tus amigos –

- Gracias –

- Vamos, quédate a jugar un rato – Leonard le sugirió.

Penny pensó por un momento – Talvez…hasta que llegue la pizza –

- Si, extrañamos a una chica en el grupo – le dijo Howard.

Penny miró a Sheldon que seguía inmóvil – Está bien, solo un rato ¿si te parece bien? –

- Sheldon esta bien, no te preocupes por él – Leonard le dijo – Pasa al departamento –

Penny sonrió y entró al departamento con Howard y Raj

-Sheldon ¿Por qué compraste helado de yogurt? – preguntó Leonard cuando se quedó a solas con Sheldon en el pasillo.

- No me uniré a jugar Halo, esta noche. Traje unos libros que deseo estudiar en cuanto antes – contestó con tono casi robótico Sheldon

- ¿Qué? –

- Dije, no me uniré a jugar… –

- No, entendí lo que dijiste, no entiendo porque lo haces, Sheldon – Leonard detuvo a su amigo en la puerta – No hagas lo que siempre haces, cuando algo cambia tu rutina, te pones de mal humor, atacas a las personas, te alejas –

Sheldon lo ignoró y entró al departamento – Estaré en mi habitación – dijo al pasar.

- ¿qué le pasa a Sheldon? – preguntó Howard.

- Ya sabes como se comporta – ofreció de explicación Leonard.

* * *

Penny se quedó un rato con sus amigos, Howard le dijo que nombrara a su futuro hijo como a él; Leonard reiteró su apoyo, Penny se comió 4 rebanadas de pizza, (que sabía que no debío comerse) y se retiró a su departamento.

-Hoy no estuvo tan mal –

Sola en su cama, se puso a recapacitar – Creo que hice enojar a tu papá – dijo con una mano sobre su vientre. – No, sigue siendo raro decir que Sheldon es tu papá – Penny continuo hablando con su hijo o hija por nacer. - Ya sé, tendré que hablar con él –

* * *

Sábado por la noche, y Penny sabía exactamente donde encontrar a Sheldon.

- Mucha ropa sucia – Penny dijo tímidamente al entrar a la lavandería.

Sheldon no contesto, siguió doblando su ropa.

- Sheldon, lo siento, lo que pasó esta semana –

- Tu sientes vergüenza de mi – declaró Sheldon – No quieres que las personas sepan que yo soy el padre –

- No es cierto…no tanto… - Penny se acercó a Sheldon – Mira, ni si quiera le he dicho a mi familia ¿Tu ya le dijiste a tu mamá? –

- ¡Dios no! – Contestó Sheldon – Vendría a casarnos con una escopeta –

- ¿ves? – Penny tomo la mano de Sheldon para que dejara de doblar su ropa – Solo quiero posponer la noticia –

- ¿Hasta que fecha? –

- Pensaba que cuando la pequeña Penélope se gradué de la Universidad, reciba su diploma, y los dos nos levantamos a aplaudir…le decimos a todos que eres el papá –

Sheldon se le quedó mirando – Eso no tiene lógica –

- Fue un chiste Sheldon –

- No veo la gracia – Sheldon siguió doblando su ropa y poniéndola en la canasta. Penny se resigno y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Sheldon –A pesar de mi torpeza social y de ser acusado constantemente de… "no ver lo obvio", lo entiendo –

Penny se quedó en la puerta.

- Tú eres la ex novia de Leonard, y yo soy su mejor amigo – continuo Sheldon – Leonard tuvo, tiene, y talvez siempre tendrá sentimientos románticos hacia contigo, y tu probablemente eres recíproca de esos sentimientos – Sheldon levantó la mirada – Y el hecho que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales y concibiéramos un hijo, pone en peligro nuestra amistad con Leonard, hay una sensación de traición –

Penny no sabía que decir. Sheldon termino de doblar su ropa y tomo su canasto.

- También tengo la teoría de que desearías que Leonard fuera el padre – Sheldon dijo con un tono de tristeza que casi era imperceptible, pero Penny lo notó.

- Yo… -

Sheldon no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta.

**Continuara...**


	8. Equivocado

- Hola Leonard ¿está Sheldon? – Penny entró al departamento.

- Hola, si en su cuarto, pero… -

Penny pasó de lado y entró al cuarto de Sheldon. Habían pasado 2 días desde su última y muy seria conversación.

- ¡Estás equivocado! – gritó al abrir la puerta.

- ¡Estás en mi cuarto! – Sheldon estaba en su cama leyendo comics – Nadie tiene permitido estar en mi cuarto –

- ¡Cállate! – Penny se sentó junto a él en la cama. – Estás equivocado –

- No se a que asunto te refieres, pero estoy seguro de que estaba en lo correcto. Yo nunca me equivoco –

- No – Penny sonrió y le quito el comic para que le pusiera atención – Estás equivocado. No quisiera que Leonard fuera el padre –

Sheldon la miró con sospecha – Explícate –

- Tu eres la persona más interesante que conozco, si, estás un poco loco, y a veces eres muy enfadoso. Pero eres tan inteligente, eres alto, y eres lindo –

Sheldon estaba sorprendido – ¿Crees que soy lindo? –

- Más lindo cuando estás equivocado – Penny sonrió

- Pero…tu nunca expresaste ningún interés… ¿o si? ¿Es una de esas cosa que obvie? –

- No te preocupes cariño, me acabo de dar cuenta – contestó Penny

- ¿Qué nuevos hallazgos te llevaron a esa conclusión? –

- Bueno… -

* * *

**47 minutos antes…**

Penny abrió la puerta de su departamento 4b.

- Hola Penny –

- Hola… Amy ¿qué haces aquí?–

La científica estaba muy seria. – Necesito hablar contigo – Amy entró al departamento.

- Si esto es sobre Sheldon – Penny cerró la puerta – No fue nada planeado –

Amy dudo por un momento – Oh si, estas embarazada con el hijo de Sheldon –

- O hija – dijo velozmente Penny.

- No, no vine a hablar de eso. Pero me alegra que me recuerdes. – Amy metió la mano en su bolso – Un regalo para el bebé –

- Un libro…gracias – Penny se alegro – "_Si encuentras a Buda en el camino, ¡mátalo! El peregrinaje de los pacientes de la psicoterapia_" – leyó el titulo del libro.

- Se que piensas que es una locura –

- Si –

- Yo siendo una neurocientífica, es raro que lea sobre psicoterapia, pero era el libro que me leían de niña – dijo Amy con orgullo.

- Por supuesto, gracias cariño –

- Somos mejores amigas –

- Entonces… ¿no estás enojada por lo de Sheldon? – Penny dejo el libro en la mesa.

- No – contesto sinceramente Amy – Aunque me parece irónico que hace unos meses, yo sentía el deseo de concebir un hijo con Sheldon y tú nos detuviste, y ahora tú eres la madre. Y lo hicieron "del modo tradicional" –

- Aja – Penny pensó lo que le dijo Amy. – Las vueltas que la vida, supongo –

- Si, siempre creí tú atracción hacia Sheldon era mínima –

- Wow, espera ¿Cuál atracción? – se defendió Penny

- La atracción que te llevó a tener coito con Sheldon –

- No, espera, no era necesariamente atracción –

- ¿Acaso te acuestas con personas a las que no te sientes atraídas? –

- No, no hago eso – dijo Penny – Bien, talvez si me gusta, pero no tanto –

- Pero tendrás a su hijo, cuando pudiste haber terminado el embarazo –

- ¡No quería hacer eso! –

- Pudiste guardar el secreto, o mantener a Sheldon al margen; en cambio lo invitaste a compartir la paternidad – comentó Amy

- Porque era lo correcto –

- Y te gusta pasar tiempo con él –

- ¡Ja! – Penny reacciono – Eso si que no es verdad. No me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Sheldon tiene demasiadas neurosis, es muy estricto, siempre me hace menos. Quiero matarlo la mitad de las veces –

- Pero continúas ayudándolo, disfrutas las rencillas y te esfuerzas para estar a su altura. Y si recuerdo bien…incluso le has cantado –

Penny se sentó en su sillón – Oh dios…tengo sentimientos por Sheldon –

* * *

**Ahora…**

- Bueno…- Penny dijo – Solo me di cuenta, pero lo más importante. Es que ya sé que a ti te gusto también –

- No, no es cierto. He expresado interés en tu bienestar últimamente, porque eres portadora de la siguiente generación de humanos avanzados –

- No, no te creo – dijo Penny – Y tengo buenas fuentes –

* * *

**42 minutos 30 segundos antes****…**

Penny se sentó en su sillón – Oh dios…tengo sentimientos por Sheldon –

Amy se sentó junto a Penny – Lo que es más impresionante, es que hayas logrado exitosamente cambiar el patrón de conducta de Sheldon –

- ¿Qué? –

- Si, todas las restricciones que Sheldon se auto impuso en un esfuerzo por alcanzar grandeza del intelecto, tu has logrado quitar algunas –

- ¿Qué? –

- Por ejemplo, su libido que tenía tan controlado, tú lo liberaste. –

- ¿Dices que le gusto? – pregunto Penny

- Si. Me aventuraría a decir que mas que eso. Después de todo Sheldon nunca expreso deseo en ningún tipo de relación, incluso durante nuestra relación parecía contento con su simplicidad – Amy continúo explicando – Pero termino conmigo para perseguir una relación mucho más complicada contigo –

* * *

**Ahora…**

- No, no te creo – dijo Penny – Y tengo buenas fuentes –

Antes de que Sheldon pudiera refutar. Penny lo besó.

- Mi…gusta... beso – balbuceo Sheldon. Penny se rió ante la reacción.

- Perdón por haber huido y negado lo que paso al principio. - le dijo Penny - De todas maneras, quiero seguir guardando el secreto –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sheldon

- Porque antes de dar explicaciones a los demás…Quiero tener una explicación de nosotros. Nos besamos, tuvimos sexo, y en lugar de discutirlo...huí. Y lo lamento...pero ahora quiero saber qué es esto que tenemos. ¿Trato? –

La rubia muchacha estiró su mano.

- Trato – Sheldon estrecho su mano.

- Adiós – Penny salio del cuarto. En la sala se encontró nuevamente con Leonard.

- Puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue eso? – Leonard señaló el cuarto de Sheldon.

- Nada, solo lo puse en su lugar. Porque Sheldon esta equivocado –

- ¿Qué? – Leonard se quedo sin saber lo que pasaba.

Penny salió del departamento. Pero segundos después abrió la puerta.

- Por cierto, todos estamos invitados a la boda de Amy y Zach –

- ¡¿Qué? –

* * *

**39 minutos 56 segundos antes****…**

Amy continúo explicando – Pero termino conmigo para perseguir una relación mucho más complicada contigo –

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Penny estupefacta.

- Pero suficiente sobre el tema – declaró Amy – En realidad vine aquí para decirte que Zach y yo estamos comprometidos –

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Zach? – Penny no creía lo que oia

- Si, después de mi ruptura con Sheldon estaba triste y recordé a Zach. Vamos a casarnos, a le gusta que sea tan inteligente y a mi me gustan sus abdominales perfectos –

- Claro –

- Y como eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que seas mi dama de honor y ayudarme con estas costumbres –

- Claro –

- Gracias Penny…¿Puedo abrazarte? –

- Si. Amy –

Las mejores amigas se abrazaron.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Por cierto… ¿quieren que el bebé sea niño o niña? ¡Ustedes escogen! (no gemelos)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	9. Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza

**Quinto mes.**

Los chicos almorzaban en la cafetería.

- Entonces ¿iremos a la boda de Zach y Amy? – Pregunto Raj –Es en la playa, es gratis –

- Si…me gustaría llevar a Bernadette. Esta vez si será una velada romántica –

- Terminé mi almuerzo – dijo Sheldon – Por favor, Howard, me gustaría que fueras a mi oficina para discutir un proyecto –

Sheldon se levantó de la mesa.

- Si, seguro – contestó Howard – Iré en un momento –

Sheldon se retiro de la mesa.

- ¿Soy yo o Sheldon esta raro? – dijo Raj

- Es Sheldon, es el raro entre los raros – le contestó Wolowtiz.

- O talvez se siente mal, porque su ex novia se va a casar – dijo cabizbajo Leonard.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –

- Nada… - Leonard empujo una lechuga en su plato – Es Penny –

- ¿Qué hay con Penny? –

- Creo que sigo enamorado de ella – confesó Leonard

- Oh – le dijo Raj

- Oy – le dijo Howard

- Tengo que hacer algo – Leonard se levantó sin terminar su comida.

- Empiezo a creer que nuestro grupo de amigos se parece a una telenovela juvenil – dijo Howard

- Si, como "Beverly Hills 90210" – dijo Raj – El original, nada que ver con el nuevo. ¿Viste cuando Dylan empezó a salir con Kelly a escondidas de Brenda? –

- No Raj, no lo ví – le contestó Howard - ¡Porque soy hombre! -

* * *

- No se cuanto puedo aguantar este trabajo – se quejó Penny. – Mis pies me matan. Gracias por traerme, Bernadette –

- De nada, cuando quieras –

Penny se bajo del auto y se encontró con Leonard.

- Penny, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

- Seguro, cariño. Hay que subir –

Entraron al vestíbulo del edificio.

- No tiene que ser ahora o perderé mi valor –

De repente Leonard se hincó enfrente de Penny.

- Leonard ¿qué haces? Levántate, por favor – Penny presentía lo que iba pasar.

- Penny…no sé tu apellido...Como sea – Leonard tomo la mano de la mujer y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo – Penny ¿te casarías conmigo? –

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Estás loco! –

- No la respuesta que esperaba – dijo Leonard al levantarse. – Escucha Penny, se que terminaste conmigo y pero quiero protegerte y darle un nombre a tu hijo… ¡Vaya! eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza que diciéndolo en voz alta –

- Leonard, no necesito casarme, y no quiero casarme –

- Pero tu bebé, y quiero apoyarte y te amo... ¡Vaya! Una vez más; sonaba mejor en mi cabeza –

- Leonard, el padre esta conmigo –

Leonard la miro y frunció el ceño. – Espera, yo nunca he visto a nadie contigo –

- Su apoyo ha sido, sutil. Y en formas indirectas – le dijo Penny. En ese momento se escuchó la campana del elevador. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron Howard y Sheldon

- ¡Funcionó! – dijo triunfante el ingeniero – Hola muchachos –

- ¡Arreglaron el elevador! – dijeron sorprendidos Penny y Leonard.

- Así es – Howard estaba orgulloso – Para eso servimos los ingenieros –

- Si, pero yo hice algunos ajustes a sus cálculos – dijo Sheldon – Pensé que ahora que Penny esta embarazada, le sería difícil subir las escaleras –

- ¿Lo arreglaron por mi? – Penny abrazó a Sheldon – Gracias –

- Yo ayude también – dijo Howard.

- Bien abrazos para todos –

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – le dijo Howard

- Si, claro – se subieron al elevador Penny y Howard. Los dos físicos se quedaron en el lobby viendo como se iluminaban los numeros, indicando que el elevador subía.

- ¿Qué ocurre Leonard? – pregunto Sheldon al ver a Leonard un poco conmocionado.

- Nada, es solo que…tuve la impresión de que tu y Penny… -

- ¿Penny y yo? - Sheldon sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

- Es solo que has estado...diferente en los ultimos meses. Más...normal - dijo Leonard - ¿es algo que quieras decirme? -

- Yo... -

- ¿Sabes qué? Olividalo - le dijo Leonard - No he estado en lo correcto hoy. Y somos amigos, me dirías si algo importante pasara ¿no? -

Sonó la campana del elevador.

- Funciona - salió Penny feliz. - Vamos suban - tomo a Leonard y Sheldon de la mano y los jalo hacia el elevador.

Leonard le dio una mirada a Sheldon, éste mantuvo la mirada alejada del grupo.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas. ¿Ya votaron si quieren que sea niño o niña?

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english


	10. Perturbación en la fuerza

**Sexto ****mes…**

- _You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your PMS like a bitch I would know  
And you overthink, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_ –

Penny bailaba y cantaba en su departamento con la música a todo volumen.  
_  
__- 'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
you're yes and you're no  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down –_

Sheldon entró al departamento. – Penny…tu puerta estaba abierta. ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo peligroso que es dejar abierta la puerta de tu residencia en la ciudad? –

Penny lo ignoró y siguió cantando, estaba de muy buen humor.

_- __You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up –_

- Penny, Penny ¿Que haces? – dijo muy serio Sheldon

- ¡estoy feliz! – canto con más ganas.  
- _You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_ –

Sheldon apagó la música. – Penny no creo que en tu condición deberías andar saltando por ahí. Mira este lugar, esta llenó de objetos punzo cortantes –

Penny miro a su alrededor – Yo no veo el problema –

- Y con las dimensiones actuales de tu cuerpo… –

- Espera – Penny lo interrumpió – ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? –

- No – contestó Sheldon – aunque parece que hubieras tragado un planeta enano, como Ceres –

Penny lo miro con firmeza – Retráctate –

- Yo… – Sheldon trató de leer las facciones de Penny. Estaba enojada - No pareces un pequeño planeta –

- Gracias – Penny dejo su pose amenazadora. – No me veo tan mal – Puso sus manos sobre su vientre. – ¿Quieres sentir? –

- No estoy seguro –

- Vamos, Sheldon – Penny le sonrió – Ya que te vetaron del consultorio del doctor –

- Él estaba equivocado, no tenía derecho de vetarme – Exclamó Sheldon – Necesitamos saber el sexo del bebé –

- No tenías porque insultar la inteligencia del doctor, y yo no quiero saber el sexo del bebé –Le dijo Penny – Aunque sé que vas a ser niña –

- No lo insulté, solo señalé fallas en sus procedimientos – se defendió Sheldon – Y necesitamos hacer planes si es de sexo masculino o femenino. Hacer planes para la dieta adecuada, el color de su ropa, los libros adecuados…-

- Va ser niña – Penny lo interrumpió

- Es imposible que sepas el sexo del feto – le dijo nuevamente Sheldon

- Cállate – le ordenó Penny

- No lo haré –

- No, cállate y siente esto – Penny tomo la mano de Sheldon y la coloco en su vientre – Ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, va ser niña –

Sheldon se quedo inmóvil, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Puedo sentir que se mueve –

- Si –

Sheldon levanto la mirada. – ¿Penny? –

- ¿si? –

- ¿Puedo besarte? – el físico se sonrojo

- Si, Sheldon. Puedes besarme –

Sheldon se agacho para poder besarla. Fue el beso más dulce en la vida de Penny. La rubia muchacha coloco sus manos detrás del cuello de Sheldon.

El físico se acercó más ella, pero se topo con la panza de Penny.

- Oh, lo lamento –

Penny se rió – Esta bien ¿imagínate como me veré a los 9 meses? –

- ¿Como un planeta gigante? –

Penny le dio un leve golpe en la frente.

- Ouch – Sheldon se sobó la frente.

- Bueno, tengo que irme – le dijo Penny

- ¿Dónde? –

- A celebrar que renuncié a mi trabajo en "The Chessecake factory", y conseguí un papel en un comercial a nivel nacional, y después tengo que ir con Amy a ayudar con los detalles de la boda –

- ¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo? Yo puedo mantenerte económicamente –

- Pero quiero trabajar; y este comercial es perfecto. Es interpretar una joven embarazada – Penny sonrió – Esa parte ya la tengo –

- Si, pero… –

- No, no quiero tu dinero…bueno, talvez un poco para gasolina –

Sheldon sacó su cartera. – Un momento ¿planeas manejar tu automóvil? –

- Por supuesto, voy a estar en la calle todo el día –

- ¡Es una trampa mortal sobre ruedas! No cumple con las regulaciones de seguridad actuales, necesita bolsas de aire y frenos…–

- ¿Vas a comprarme un auto nuevo? – le dijo Penny

- ¿Quieres un auto nuevo? – la miro confundido Sheldon

- Tranquilo, no quiero un carro nuevo – Penny le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós, cierra cuando salgas –

Sheldon sentía que le daría un ataque.

* * *

Howard, Raj y Leonard salieron del elevador. Cuando encontraron una pila de basura y cajas junto a la puerta de Penny. Al asomarse al departamento se encontraron con Sheldon limpiando meticulosamente el lugar.

- ¿Sheldon? – Leonard fue el primero en hablar – ¿Qué haces? –

- Estoy limpiando –

- Si, lo notamos, pero ¿Por qué estás limpiando el departamento de Penny? –

- Porque esta embarazada, debería tener un ambiente libre de bacterias y toxinas. Penny tenía un limpiador abrasivo, lo remplace con uno orgánico. Y una vez que termine de limpiar, remplazaré todos los objetos peligrosos y colocaré seguros de bebé en las puertas y enchufes eléctricos. –

Leonard tomo un respiro – ¿Crees que Penny se quedará aquí una vez que nazca su bebé? Es algo pequeño –

- En la India, podrías criar a una familia de 10 – dijo Raj mirando alrededor.

- Pero estamos en California – le dijo Howard.

- Hurm…- Sheldon dejo de limpiar – Existe la posibilidad de cambiar de residencia…- Se froto la barbilla – Hago una nota mental, gracias.

-¿quieres ayuda? – le dijo Leonard

- No gracias –contesto Sheldon - estoy bien solo -

Leonard frunció el ceño - ¿seguro? -

- Si -

-Si, si, si -dijo Howard – Sheldon tiene todo bajo control –

Los tres amigos dejaron a Sheldon.

* * *

- ¿Por qué creen que Sheldon esta portándose así? – preguntó Leonard al entrar a su departamento

- No sé – Howard se encogió de hombros – Es Sheldon, solo Rao sabe porque hace lo que hace –

- Talvez es por su papá – Raj ofreció como explicación.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Leonard

- El papá de Sheldon murió ¿no? Y siempre tuvo problemas con él, talvez quiere arreglar algún tipo de relación paternal –

- ¿Y ser una figura paterna? – Howard dijo – ¡Vamos! Es Sheldon –

- Si…es Sheldon – Leonard se quedó pensando.

* * *

-¡¿Qué tal este? – Amy salió del vestidor con el vestido de novia más horrible en el mundo.

- ¡oh Dios! – Penny y Bernadette dijeron.

- ¿Es lindo? – pregunto Amy.

- Pruébate otro vestido, cariño – le dijo Penny. Las tres jóvenes se encontraban en una tienda de novias.

- Gracias amiga – Amy entró al vestidor.

- ¿Y que se siente experimentar el milagro de la vida? – Preguntó Bernadette – Te preguntó porque después de ver unas protozoarios reproducirse, no me dan deseos –

- Estoy feliz. Me gusta – Penny sonrió – Voy a ser mamá –

- ¿Y el papá? – preguntó Bernadette

- No voy a decirte – le dijo Penny – La ultima vez que te dije un secreto le dijiste a Howard –

- ¿Bernadatte ignora quien es el padre? – Amy se asomó del vestidor.

- Si, tú eres la única que sabe. Así que no digas nada mejora... amiga – le dijo Penny

- Me alegra que tengamos secretos, más tarde yo te contaré los míos – le dijo Amy – Como mi primera relación sexual con Zach –

-No es necesario…– Penny se arrepintió. _Oh rayos_

- Muy bien, no me digas quién es. Pero ¿son pareja o cual es la situación? – le dijo Bernadette.

- No sé…estamos en una rara etapa. Por eso prefiero no decir – contestó Penny – Creo…creo que me esta cortejando –

- Ja – su amiga rio – Esa es una novedad, cortejo después del embarazo –

* * *

Penny entró a su departamento.

- ¡Wow! – Penny miro alrededor – Todo esta tan limpio – En su sofa estaba Sheldon sentado.

- Sheldon ¿estás dormido? –

- ¿Memaw? – Sheldon se despertó –Oh. Penny, buenas noches; creo que aspire mucho desinfectante –

- Gracias por limpiar, no tenías que hacerlo – Penny se sentó junto a él.

- A decir verdad, no tenía deseo de estar en mi apartamento –

- Podemos decirle a Leonard; justo en este momento – Penny tomo la mano de Sheldon.

- Pero no quiero decirle, es una contradicción, me molesta. Es perturbación en la fuerza –

– ¿Sheldon? –

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Puedo besarte? –

Sheldon se sonrojo.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Este es un capitulo muy transitorio. En el siguiente. ¡El secreto se revela para todos! Y no es bonita la escena…

Además ya se decidió si es niña o niño. Gracias por sus votos.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO**** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english. por favor, po favor...imaginenme de rodillas suplicando  
**


	11. X Men Giant Size 01

**Séptimo Mes.**

- ¿Todo listo? – Penny entró al departamento donde los 3 chicos veían televisión.

- Si – le contestó Leonard muy alegre – Todo listo para ver tu gran "premiere" –

- Es solo un comercial – dijo Penny – ¡a nivel nacional! –

- Felicidades – le dijo Sheldon con una leve sonrisa.

- Si, Penny – Howard le dijo – Camino a ser una estrella –

Raj que no podía hablar solo levantó los pulgares.

- Gracias – les dijo Penny.

- Penny, puedes tomar mi asiento – Sheldon se levantó – Es el mejor lugar para ver el televisor –

- Gracias, cariño – Penny se sentó.

Raj, Howard, y Leonard se quedaron asombrados del gesto de Sheldon.

- ¡OH DIOS! – Raj gritó – ¡Sheldon es el papá del bebé de Penny! –

- ¡Raj! ¡Acabas de hablar enfrente de una mujer! – le dijo Howard

- Si y ¿no oíste lo que dije? – Raj siguió hablando – Sheldon es el padre, es por eso que ha sido tan atento con ella –

Sheldon que estaba de pie, dijo calmadamente – Si, estoy orgulloso de informarles que soy el padre del hijo de Penny –

Raj y Howard se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Por favor, di bazinga para saber que es broma – Leonard le dijo.

- No es broma – Penny habló – Sheldon es el papá y…creo que estamos juntos…o algo –

- ¡oh Dios! – Leonard se levantó –¿ Cómo…Ustedes…¡ARGH! –

- Leonard entiendo el impacto de la noticia…-

- ¡Cállate! – le grito Leonard – Te golpearía si supiera como pelear –

- Cálmate, Leonard – Penny se interpuso.

- ¿Qué me calme? Mi mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto embarazó a mi ex novia y me han mentido por meses –

- No fue intencional – se excusó Sheldon

- Se acabó Sheldon, soporte tus excentricidades, aguante tus berrinches, te deje manejarme, pero se acabó – Leonard dijo con fuerza – Vete del departamento, ¡vete de mi vida! –

Leonard se fue enfurecido a su cuarto y azoto la puerta.

- Iré a hablar con él – dijo Penny – Solo espera aquí –

Sheldon se quedó con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

* * *

- ¡No puedes tratarlo así! – Penny entró al cuarto de Leonard.

- Penny, yo… - Leonard levantó las más manos en frustración – No puedo discutir con una mujer embarazada –

- Yo si puedo discutir contigo – Penny se puso las manos en la cintura – Sé que estuvo mal ocultarlo por tanto tiempo; pero tu y yo terminamos hace mucho –

- ¿Pero Sheldon? – Preguntó Leonard –De todos los hombres con que los que te pudiste haber acostado y embarazado accidentalmente ¿tenía que ser Sheldon? Estoy seguro que tienes más opciones con los hombres –

- No digas cosas que te arrepientas después – le advirtió Penny.

- Bien, esta bien – Leonard se tranquilizo – Lo peor es que tu terminaste conmigo porque me puse muy "intenso", porque quería demasiado muy rápido; y ahora vas a tener un hijo con¡Sheldon! –

- No lo planeé – Penny refutó – Pero estoy feliz, y se que mi relación con Sheldon es inusual; pero es positiva. Y tienes que admitir que Sheldon ha madurado un poquito –

- Si, le ensañaste a mentirle a su mejor amigo. Felicidades, gran trabajo –

- No…-

- Solo llévatelo – Leonard no dejó que Penny hablara – Saca a Sheldon del departamento. Lo digo en serio, Penny –

* * *

- ¿Estaba Penny borracha? – Howard preguntó – ¿Estabas _tu_ borracho? –

- ¿Penny perdió una apuesta? – inquirió esta vez Raj, pero Sheldon los ignoró.

Penny salió del cuarto de Leonard.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó preocupado.

- Lo siento, cariño –

* * *

Sheldon miraba al vació sentado en la sala de Penny.

- okay…mi cama es pequeña, pero creo que podremos dormir sin problemas. Así que si mantienes tus cosas raras al mínimo, creo podría funcionar esto de vivir juntos – Penny se había puesto su pijama. – ¿Sheldon? –

- No puedo dormir –

- ¿Por qué no es tu cuarto? –

- No…aunque si extraño mi cama y sábanas hipoalergénicas –

Penny se sentó junto a él – Necesitas darle tiempo a Leonard –

- Es mi único amigo original – Sheldon dijo con dificultad

- ¿Amigo original? –

- Si, Raj, Howard, incluso tú eres amiga por asociación. La última vez que tuve un amigo original fue cuando tenía 5 años y William Bishop me compartió de sus uvas durante el receso en la escuela, poco después dejo de hablarme porque trate de explicarle los movimientos astrales – Sheldon mantuvo su mirada al frente – Durante el resto de mi infancia y adolescencia compartía más con adultos. Leonard es…era…mi único amigo original –

Penny abrazó a Sheldon.

- Tengo que ir a dormir, y tú también – le dijo Penny.

* * *

Leonard miró su reloj eran las 12:30 am. Se levantó de su cama, no tenía sentido seguir acostado. Se puso sus lentes y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Leonard –

- ¡oh Dios! – Leonard se asustó – Sheldon ¿Qué haces en medio de la sala a oscuras? –

- No puedo dormir – Sheldon se levantó – Te daré mi X Men giant size #01 CGC 9.8 –

- No puedes arreglar esto, dándome un comic –

- Es un artículo de colección de gran va…-

- ¡No es el punto Sheldon! – Leonard le dijo – Te acostaste con Penny, mi ex novia, el amor de mi vida –

Sheldon se tenso.

- Y tú sabías lo que sentía por ella, sabías que quería regresar con ella. Te conté que mi sueño era tener hijos con Penny ¿recuerdas? – Leonard pasó saliva. – Imaginaba que serían lindos como ella y listos como yo –

- Sabía que Penny estaba fuera de mis límites – dijo Sheldon

- Entonces ¿por qué Sheldon? – Leonard quería respuestas – Te he visto con mujeres, las ignoras. Siempre estás concentrado en tu trabajo ¿es algún tipo de experimento? –

- No –

- No entiendo, siempre reprimes tus sentimientos y tus impulsos ¿Penny te besa y pierdes control? No tiene sentido –

- ¿Estás indicando algo? –

- ¡si! – Contestó Leonard – ¿Te gustaba Penny antes? ¿Tenías sentimientos por ella antes y los reprimiste? –

- Plantea nuevamente tu pregunta –

- Demonios Sheldon – Leonard se quitó los lentes y se froto los ojos – Bien, olvídate del pasado – se puso los lentes. – En este momento ¿estás enamorado de Penny? –

Sheldon se quedo pensativo.

- ¿Y? – Leonard se impacientó

- Te puedo dar mi Flash #123 –

Leonard lo miró absorto. ¿De verdad no lo sabía? O era incapaz de solo decirlo ¿sentirlo?

- Vete Sheldon –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**TENGO UN WEB COMIC. VAYAN A LEERLO**** DETECTIVE FAUSTO (link en mi perfil) Also avaible in english**


	12. Einstein quería con su prima

Penny se levantó con flojera. Después de unos minutos, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y noto que Sheldon no había dormido junto a ella.

- ¿Sheldon? – lo encontró mirando la alacena – ¿Estas bien? –

- No tienes el tipo de avena de mi preferencia. Hoy es día de comer avena –

Sheldon se veía sombrío.

- Podemos comprar la marca que quieras – Penny le tomó un brazo y lo alejó de la cocina. – ¿Dormiste? –

- Creo que si…pero no alcancé mis niveles normales de REM –

- Siéntate, conmigo – Penny lo llevó al sillón. – Creo que necesitamos hablar, sobre lo que pasó ayer –

- Leonard me corrió del departamento y terminó su amistad contigo y conmigo –

- Por cierto… ¿no era tu departamento? – preguntó Penny haciendo memoria.

- Si, pero hay una cláusula en el código de compañeros de cuarto. Si alguno de nosotros traicionaba la confianza del otro por "compañía femenina"; sería desterrado automáticamente –

- ¿Tu pusiste esa cláusula? –

- Supuse que en una invasión de mujeres extraterrestres; Leonard sería el primero en rendirse –

- Bueno, ahora...tenemos que decir qué somos –

- ¿Qué somos? – Sheldon la miró – Somos Sheldon y Penny –

- Pero... ¿que somos? ¿Novios? –

- No me gusta ser etiquetado –

- Bien… ¿Viviremos juntos? ¿Qué les diremos a nuestras familias? – Penny se rascó el mentón – ¿Nos casaremos? –

Sheldon se sobresalto – ¡¿Quieres casarte? –

- No, la verdad no – Penny contestó y Sheldon se alivio. – Pero ¿Qué somos? Vamos a tener una hija, nos besuqueamos –

- Disfruto esas sesiones –

- Oh – Penny se admiro de la confesión – ¿Mucho? –

- Si –

Penny puso su mano en la mejilla de Sheldon, se acercó a él y le planto un beso. – ¿Sabes lo que de verdad disfruto yo? –

- No, Penny ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te gusta? – Sheldon preguntó

Penny besó el cuello del físico.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! tu organismo incrementó la cantidad de progesterona y de estrógeno presentes en su torrente sanguíneo. Como consecuencia de ello, en este semestre tu libido sexual aumentó y… –

- Sheldon, ¿quieres hacerlo o no? – Penny lo interrumpió

- Si, pero no soy bueno leyendo tus señales y no sé cuando deseas coito –

Sheldon explicó. Penny lo miro con exasperación.

- Yo quiero ahora –

* * *

Sheldon miraba el techo del cuarto de Penny. En sus brazos la rubia muchacha dormitaba. Se dio cuenta que de verdad disfrutaba su relación con Penny, pero a la vez temía a los cambios, al perder sus preciosa rutina, dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran ¿Qué fue del hombre altamente evolucionado que era?

- Tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo Sheldon.

- ¿uh? – Penny levantó la mirada – Si, dame un segundo y yo te llevó –

- Es imposible darte un segundo –

Penny ignoro su corrección.

* * *

Leonard se sentó en la cafetería. No tenía muchas ganas de comer.

- Hola – Raj llegó a su mesa. – ¿Cómo estás? –

- Mal – dijo entre dientes

- ¿Ya hablaste con Penny o Sheldon? –

- No, y no quiero –

- Pero si están enojados ¿con quien nos vamos a sentar a comer? ¿Ya no le hablamos a Sheldon? La verdad Sheldon puede ser un pesado, pero últimamente no era tan mal – Raj se sentó con él – ¿Y que hay con Penny? Finalmente puedo hablar enfrente de ella… –

- Raj haz lo que quieras – Leonard se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su comida.

* * *

- Hola Sheldon – Howard entró a la oficina del físico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Wolowitz? –

- Perdí el volado con Raj y me toco hablar contigo – dijo en voz baja

- ¿Qué? –

- Nada – le contestó Howard – Así que….tu y Penny ¿eh? –

- Si – Sheldon dijo entre cortado y Howard lo notó.

- ¿No estás feliz? –

- No –

- ¡¿no? –

- Llegué 16.3 minutos tarde esta mañana – Sheldon se quejó.

- Sheldon, me refería a tu…relación con Penny –

- Lo sé – Sheldon lo miro muy seriamente – Tuve coito con Penny esta mañana y llegue tarde a trabajar. Si esto se repite y se acumula mi trabajo en física se vera agravado –

Howard se golpeo la frente en frustración – Sheldon, escucha. Cuando una mujer como Penny esta dispuesta a acostarse contigo, y tener tu hijo por que le gustas…Deberías estar feliz, saltando de alegría, y haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla contenta –

- Entiendo el concepto de una relación y los compromisos que ambas partes realizan, pero –

- Pero ¿qué? – Howard lo corto al hablar – ¿Te importa más la física que Penny? –

- Yo… –

- ¡Dr. Cooper! – Dr. Eric Gablehauser entró a la oficina.

- Buenos días, perdón por llegar tarde – dijo Sheldon

- ¿Qué? No importa – El académico negó con la cabeza – Vine porque oí la buena nueva. ¿es verdad que va a ser padre? –

- Si, es verdad. En 91 días aproximadamente –

- ¡Vaya! Es maravilloso, Dr. Cooper. Felicidades –

- Gracias –

- Vaya – se alejó el Dr. Gablehauser aún sorprendido

- Me pregunto ¿Cómo se enteró? – Sheldon dijo en voz alta

- Yo mande un correo electrónico a todos en Caltech – sonrió el ingeniero.

* * *

Leonard se topo con Penny en el lobby.

- Vine por mi correo – dijo la rubia actriz.

- Si, lo noté – dijo Leonard – No tienes que explicarme, usaré las escaleras –

- Leonard – Penny lo detuvo – ¿Así van a ser las cosas entre nosotros? –

- ¿Quieres que supere _esto _en un día? –

- No, solo quiero saber si algún día lo superarás –

- Talvez – Leonard subió las escaleras.

* * *

Sheldon llegó a su nueva morada.

- ¿Cómo estuvo día cariño? – Penny le dijo.

El físico notó la caja al lado de la puerta con algo de su ropa.

- Leonard trajo eso – Penny le dijo – ¿Hablaste con él? –

- No – El físico dijo.

- Ordené pizza –

- Hoy no es día de pizza, mañana es día de pizza. –

Penny lo miro confusa desde la cocina donde sacaba platos. – No es para tanto

- ¿No es para tanto? – Sheldon dejo su maletín junta a la puerta – Ahora no parece nada, pero la importancia de una rutina es fundamental para un ambiente seguro y controlado –

- Y aburrido – dijo Penny

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Es aburrido vivir así – Penny dio una mordida a su rebanada de pizza con doble pepperonni – Con horarios ridículos –

- Los horarios existen porque son necesarios, igual que las reglas –

- Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse –

- ¡no! – Sheldon dijo – Fueron hechas para seguirse –

- Sheldon la vida no es una ciencia exacta, a veces se tiene que improvisar. Y quiero que este bebe no este loco por las reglas – Penny dejo de comer – De todas maneras ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo? – Penny se acercó a él

- No estoy peleando contigo, pero si con tu caótico, incoherente modo de vida –

Sheldon le dijo

- ¿Sabes Sheldon? Creo que estás reaccionando mal a Leonard te corriera y te mudaras aquí – le dijo Penny

- Pero no quería mudarme aquí y ahora afecta mi trabajo –

- ¿Afecta tu trabajo? – Penny se puso la mano en la nuca – Nunca vas a cambiar –

- No quiero cambiar – se quejó Sheldon en un tono infantil – ¡Tu cambia! –

- ¡Es como estar enamorada de un robot! – abrió la puerta y empujo a Sheldon – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada? –

- Si, pero… –

Penny cerró la puerta en la cara de Sheldon. Leonard estaba en el pasillo y observó el incidente.

- Hola - dijo Sheldon

- Hey… – Leonard le dijo – Solo saco la basura. Sobre lo que paso ayer… es tu departamento. Ya estuve viendo los clasificados, puedo mudarme –

- No – le dijo Sheldon – Yo rompí el código, tú obtienes el departamento –

- Está bien. No moveré tus cosas, hasta que…no sé – Leonard se dirigió a su puerta nuevamente

- ¿Puedo pedirte consejo? Estoy confundido –

- No, Sheldon – Leonard abrió la puerta de su departamento – No puedes pedirme consejo sobre Penny – cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sheldon bajo la cabeza.

* * *

- Hola Shelly – Zach abrió la puerta – Pasa, adelante –

- Gracias –

- ¿no hay resentimiento por quedarme con Amy? –

- No, ningún resentimiento –

- ¡Que bien! – Zach sonrió con ingenuidad. – ¡Todos somos amigos! –

- Vine a hablar con Amy Farrah Fawler –

- Seguro, seguro – Zach le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – ¡Nena! Es Shelly –

- Gracias nene – Amy salió del cuarto – Buenas noches Sheldon. Recibí tu mensaje de texto –

* * *

Penny se sentía triste, enojada y hambrienta. Después de comerse media pizza, resolvió uno de sus problemas.

_Enamorada de un robot_ recordó lo que le había dicho a Sheldon. Por fin había confesado sus sentimientos con palabras , pero fue en una discusión. "_Enamorada de un robot_" _curiosa frase que elegí_ pensó Penny

- Tengo una idea –

* * *

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – Sheldon preguntó a Amy – ¿Cómo lograste equilibrar tu vida intelectual con Zach? –

Amy estaba sentada en frente a él con su espalda muy recta. Tomo un respiro – Lo amo –

- ¿De verdad? –

- Si, amo a ese cabeza de chorlito – Amy dijo orgullosa – He aprendido a querer sus otras cualidades y el sexo es maravilloso ¿Tu no amas a Penny? –

- Yo…yo tengo un conflicto con la respuesta a esa interrogante –

Amy asintió – ¡Por supuesto! Eres un hombre y se te dificulta expresar tus sentimientos…en tu caso; tener sentimientos –

- Temo de las repercusiones, lo que será de mi y mi trabajo –

- ¡ah! – Amy lo miro con un destello de sagacidad – Creo que se cual es tu problema. Ves a Penny, mi mejor amiga; como una distracción –

- Pienso en ella durante el trabajo –

- Deberías verla como motivación –

- ¿Motivación? –

- Si, como Albert Einstein que lucho por ganar el Premio Nobel de Física para poder pagarle a su esposa Mileva Marić, divorciarse y casarse con su prima materna Elsa Einstein. Su inteligencia lo llevó al conocimiento, el amor lo motivó –

- ¿Penny puede motivarme? –

- Creo que ya lo hace. Acabas de admitir que piensas en ella en el trabajo –

- Si –

- Y siempre quieres demostrarle lo listo que eres –

- Si –

- ¿Podrías vivir sin ella? –

- No –

- Mi hipótesis es que si finalmente reconoces el nuevo papel de Penny en tu vida; podrías perder tus inhibiciones y aspectos negativos – Amy le dijo.

- Tengo que considerar esto – Sheldon miro al vació cavilando – Debería irme. Gracias por tu ayuda –

* * *

- ¡Penny! – Stuart se sorprendió de verla en su tienda de comics – Wow. Te ves, te ves embarazada –

- Si, gracias – Penny se recargó en el mostrador – Me preguntaba si tienes alguna historieta con una mujer saliendo con un robot –

- Si, si, tenemos a Red tornado o mejor aún Vision y Scarlet Wich –

- Suenan bien, muestrame unas historias –

Stuart salió de detrás del mostrador – Entonces es cierto ¿Tu y Sheldon? –

- ¿escuche bien? – el malvado Will Wheaton interrumpio la conversación al entrar a la tienda – ¿Sheldon Cooper se consiguió una mujer?

Imposible –

- ¿Will qué haces aquí? – dijo Stuart

- A mi tienda se le acabaron las copias de Fantastic Tour ¿Tienes una? –

- Seguro – Stuart se fue a buscar la historieta.

- ¿No eres muy bonita como para andar con Cooper? – Will se acercó a Penny

- ¡Piérdete Wheaton! – le dijo con desprecio.

- Dime, Penny – Wheaton siguió – Sales con Leonard, te acuestas con Cooper ¿Qué sigue? ¿Casarte con Howard? –

Penny iba a gritarle pero se escucho un llamado.

- ¡WHEATON! – Era Sheldon en la puerta.

- ¡Cooper! – Wheaton volteó

- Mi papá me dijo dos cosas: Nunca jales la cola de una vaca y nunca ofendas a una chica – el acento texano salió un poco de su voz – Por fin entiendo lo de la chica. ¡Déjala en paz! – el físico sacó el pecho.

El malvado Will Wheaton lo miro detenidamente – Bien, al cabo ni me interesa –

Se fue con sus amigos de la tienda.

- Encontraste mi nota – le dijo Penny.

- Me costo trabajo leer tu caligrafía – Sheldon sacó el papel de su bolsillo. Penny notó el cuidado con que Sheldon había doblado el papel.

- Me puedo defender sola –

Sheldon asintió.

- Y todavía estoy enojada contigo –

- ¿Sonreirías si admito que estaba equivocado? – Sheldon le dijo – Yo puedo cambiar –

- Sheldon – Penny tomo el brazo del hombre – No quiero que seas totalmente diferente, y yo también puedo ser más organizada y no tardarme tres días en lavar los platos –

Sheldon sonrió tímidamente.

- Vamos a casa Sheldon – se fueron de la tienda.

- ¡Oigan! Nadie compro nada – se quejó Stuart solo en la tienda.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Por fin terminé este capitulo. Me costó mucho trabajo.

Por favor déjenme un review. Díganme que les parece.

Gracias por leer

**Por**** favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	13. Why cant we be friends?

**Octavo mes…**

Sheldon se topo en el pasillo de la Universidad a Leonard. El momento lo puso incomodo, aún no sabía cual era el status de su relación. Siguió caminado hasta encontrarse en medio del pasillo con él.

- Buenos días –

- Hola – saludo Leonard – ¿estas... bien? –

- Si, gracias por preguntar ¿cómo has estado tu? –

- Bien…pensando algunas cosas. – Leonard miro al piso.

- Reflexionar es un buen hábito – digo Sheldon – "Aprender sin reflexionar, es malgastar la energía" Confucio –

- Si – Leonard se froto la nuca – Ya no he oído a Penny gritarte tanto –

- Si, hemos logrado cierto equilibrio, aunque creo que se romperá con la llega de nuestros padres –

- Oh – Leonard exclamó – Por fin dieron la noticia. Bien…tengo que irme –

- Leonard, yo….termine un trabajo que talvez sea publicado…me gustaría que lo leyeras –

Leonard siguió avanzando en el pasillo, solo volteo un momento – Talvez después –

* * *

- ¿Todavía te escondes a la hora de almorzar? – Raj se asomó al laboratorio donde comía Leonard.

- No me estoy escondiendo – Leonard respondió al mismo tiempo que mordía su emparedado – Solo quería adelantar mi trabajo –

- ¿Has visto el trabajo de Sheldon? – preguntó Raj – Lo piensan publicar, deberías leer las dedicatorias – Raj le dejó una copia del escrito

* * *

- ¿Padmé Amidala? – Sheldon sugirió

- No – Penny dijo

- ¿Sarek?–

- No – Penny negó otra vez

- ¿Lucas? –

Penny pensó por un momento – Si fuera niño, Lucas no es un nombre tan malo –

- ¿George Lucas? –

- ¡No! Piensa en nombres de niñas – Penny se levantó del sillón con dificultad – Nombres normales –

Sheldon la ayudó a incorporarse – Iris Ann, como Iris Allen la esposa del…-

- Del segundo Flash Barry Allen – terminó de decir Penny

- ¿Sabes quien es Barry Allen? –

- Por supuesto – Penny sonrió – Algo se me tenía que pegar ¿no? –

Se escucho que tocaron a la puerta del departamento de Penny.

- Ese debe de ser mi papá – Penny respiro profundo. – Solo compórtate normal…si es posible –

Sheldon se sacudió la camisa y se paro lo más derecho que pudo. Penny abrió la puerta.

- Hola papi –

- Hola cariño –

Penny le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá.

- Mírate – dijo el padre – Te ves radiante –

- Buenas tardes Señor. – Sheldon saludó, pero Wyatt no estrechó su mano.

- ¿Tu eres el idiota que dejo embarazada a mi nena? –

Wyatt se paró en frente de Sheldon.

- Primero, no soy un idiota, soy lo opuesto; y segundo la frase "dejo embarazada" no es correcta –

- Sheldon, cariño, no corrijas su gramática – Penny le advirtió.

- Muy bien – Sheldon asintió – Empecemos de nuevo, buenas tardes Sr. …uhm…corcholis…No sé su apellido ¿Puedo llamarlo Wyatt? –

El padre de Penny se puso furioso – ¡Ni siquiera sabes su apellido! – gritó seguido de un gancho derecho al ojo izquierdo de Sheldon.

- ¡Papá! – Penny se interpuso tan rápido como su embarazo le permitía; entre Sheldon y su papá – ¡¿Qué diablos haces? –

- ¡él golpeo! – Se quejó Sheldon – Nadie me había golpeado desde que era niño. Tendré un hematoma –

- ¡Se lo merece! – dijo Wyatt – Viviendo con Penny, sin casarse, mintiéndome –

- No es así papá – Penny trataba de calmar a su padre – Sheldon, no es como mis otros novios cuando creía que estaba embarazada –

- ¿Disculpa? – Sheldon preguntó al oír el comentario

- _Creí _que estaba embarazada, solo unos sustos de vez en cuando. No te preocupes, ve por un poco de hielo –

Sheldon asintió y fue al refrigerador.

- Siéntate papá, y hablemos – se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta otra vez.

-Esa debe ser la mamá de Sheldon –

Penny abrió la puerta.

- Penny, entiendo que estás viviendo en pecado con hijo. En el nombre de Jesús nuestro salvador, no lo permitiré –

- ¿Qué? – Penny la miro confundida

- Padre John, adelante – Un sacerdote entró al cuarto – Está es la pareja –

- Oh por Vulcano, madre – Sheldon expresó – No vamos a casarnos –

- ¡Shelly! – Mary notó el moretón en el físico – ¿Quién te golpeó? –

- Yo fui –

- ¿Y quién diablos es usted? Lamento el lenguaje padre – se excusó Mary con el sacerdote.

- Soy el papá de Penny –

- Entonces es responsable del comportamiento livinidoso de su hija – dijo Mary – Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Penny –

- ¡¿Qué? – Penny dijo

* * *

Leonard salió del elevador y escuchó los gritos que venían del departamento.

_No__ es mi problema._ Pensó y siguió a su puerta

- ¡No quiero casarme! –

Leonard reconoció la voz de Penny. También sabía lo mal que Sheldon se ponía con las peleas. _Diablos_

Al entrar al departamento de Penny se encontró con Mary y Wyatt discutiendo, Penny gritando, Sheldon en el sillón con un hielo en el ojo y un sacerdote esperando indicaciones.

- Oigan – Leonard dijo. El único en notarlo fue Sheldon que tenía mirada de cachorro perdido. – ¡Oigan! – Lo ignoraron otra vez – ¡OIGAN! –

Todos se callaron.

- Leonard, hola – Wyatt lo saludó – Que bueno que estás aquí ¿Qué pasó con Penny? –

- Si, Leonard ¿Qué paso aquí? – Mary le preguntó

- Bueno…no lo sé – dijo Leonard con timidez

- Gran ayuda – dijo entre dientes Wyatt.

- Si, Leonard. Creí que Penny era buena pareja para ti, pero no con mi Shelly –

- No, esperen – Leonard refutó – Tranquilos, déjenme decirle algo –

- Leonard no tienes que hacer nada – le dijo Penny

Leonard le ofreció medio sonrisa. – Siéntate con Sheldon –

Penny obedeció.

- Está bien – Leonard resopló – Mary, escucha: Penny es una fabulosa mujer, es radiante, espontánea, siempre ve el lado positivo; y talvez no sea la mejor actriz del mundo; pero es dedicada y…y ayudó a Sheldon a madurar –

Penny volteo a ver a Leonard – Gracias –

- Y Wyatt – continuó – Sé que Sheldon es algo raro, pero es la persona mas inteligente que conozco, es noble, concentrado en su trabajo, se que algún día ganara el premio Nobel; ha abierto nuevos horizontes a Penny, y se que la ama –

La cara de Sheldon se sonrojo.

- Supongo que están un poco decepcionados que sus hijos no hicieron lo que ustedes imaginaban – Leonard se dirigió a Mary y Wyatt. – Pero si querían un nieto y sus hijos felices, esto es lo más cercano a lo normal –

Los padres se calmaron

- Supongo que tienes razón; si Penny esta feliz –

- Lo soy papi –

- ¿De verdad no quieren casarse? – preguntó Mary

Sheldon y Penny negaron con la cabeza.

- Pero cuando nazca ese niño, ¡lo bautizaremos! – declaró la orgullosa abuela.

- Bueno, los dejo solos – dijo Leonard antes de salir del departamento para ir al suyo. Puso su mochila en la silla y abrió el refrigerador.

- ¿Leonard? – Sheldon se encontraba en la puerta

- Sheldon, puedes pasar –

El alto científico se acercó s su amigo – Gracias – le dio un abrazo.

- Wow…un abrazo – Leonard se sorprendió. – Okay – Abrazó también a su amigo. – Está bien, es suficiente –

- Lo siento – Sheldon lo soltó. –¿Por qué me perdonaste? –

- Nah – Leonard bajo la mirada – Te perdone hace mucho, es solo que…leí tus dedicatorias –

- Oh –

- Si – Leonard sintió – Penny no ha leído tu trabajo ¿o si? –

- No creo que este interesada –

- Las dedicatorias, no la parte científica –

- No, no le he mostrado –

- ¿Piensas decirle? – preguntó Leonard

- Es difícil –

- Deberías decirle – le dijo Leonard

- ¡Shelly! – se escuchó del otro departamento.

- Tengo que irme – se excusó Sheldon

- Nos vemos, talvez para...no lo sé...jugar Halo – sugirió el hombre con lentes

- Sería muy agradable –

Sheldon salió del departamento. Leonard sacó de su mochila la copia del trabajo de su amigo y re leyó la dedicatoria.

"_A mis amigos Raj, Howard, y Leonard quien me enseñó a ser más humano. Y en especial a Penny y nuestro hijo(a) por nacer, a quienes quiero más que a la física"_

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**Por**** favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	14. Cambio

**Casi n****ueve meses.**

- ¿Es en serio? – Penny preguntó

- Si – Leonard contestó – Tiene sentido. Cambiemos de departamentos. Podrían usar mi cuarto para el bebé –

Leonard tomo un tallarín con los palillos. Después de la reconciliación, todos compartían en el departamento con comida china.

- Que generosa oferta – le dijo Sheldon desde su lugar. (El cual había extrañado mucho) – Este departamento tiene las dimensiones adecuadas en metros cuadrados, y estamos familiarizados con el lugar –

- Y es tu departamento – le dijo Penny a Sheldon

- Pero…no podríamos jugar aquí con un bebé llorando – comentó Raj

- Me gustabas más cuando no hablabas Raj – le dijo Penny – Pásame los camarones – lo golpeo con el codo al darle la orden.

- No Raj, tiene razón. Ya no podremos hacer nuestras locuras aquí – Howard dijo desde su asiento en el brazo del sillón.

- ¿Locuras? Claro, nuestras fiestas con champagne "Cristal", chicas en bikini y hip hop a todo volumen – Leonard dijo con sarcasmo desde su lugar

- Nunca tuvimos ese tipo de fiestas – hablo confundido Sheldon

- Sarcasmo, cariño – le dijo Penny

- Oh – Sheldon repasó la conversación – Ah –

- Entonces ¿Cambiamos departamentos? – pregunto otra vez Leonard.

- Si – Contestaron Penny y Sheldon.

- ¡Miren! – Penny señaló el televisor – Mi comercial –

* * *

**Días después****…**

Penny miraba el cuarto del bebé. – Nos quedó perfecto –

Raj, Howard y Zach la habían ayudado a pintar y adornar el antiguo cuarto de Leonard. Era de un tono verde claro y un papel tapiz de gatitos.

- Si, perfecto – dijo Howard

- Zach, fue el que hizo casi todo el trabajo – refutó Penny – Ustedes solo mezclaron la pintura.

- Es parte del trabajo – se defendió Howard

- Si estás tan segura de que será niña ¿Por qué no lo pintaste rosa? – Zach preguntó

- Será niña…pero por si acaso: color neutral – contestó.

- Me sorprende que Sheldon no pusiera a la liga de la Justicia como tema del cuarto – Raj comentó

- No lo dejé – Penny salió del cuarto, seguida por los muchachos – Además esta bastante ocupado esta tarde –

Llegó a la sala y señaló el pizarrón.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo Sheldon? – Zach miro confuso los números en el pizarrón.

- Él y Leonard están recorriendo diferentes rutas al hospital, para saber cual la más rápida y segura. –

- ¡no Sheldon¡ – en ese momento entró Leonard, y atrás de él , Sheldon – Ya sabemos que por Av. Raymond llegamos más rápido. No daré otra vuelta en el carro –

- Pero ¿Qué pasa si agregamos el tráfico de las 4 de la tarde? –

- Eres un físico teórico…teoriza –

Sheldon enchueco la boca – Bien – fue a su pizarrón para anotar.

- Hola – Zach saludó.

- Hola Zach – Leonard dijo.

- Terminamos el cuarto – dijo con una sonrisa Penny – ¿Quieren verlo? –

- Tengo una jaqueca, no quiero oler la pintura – dijo Leonard frotándose la frente. – Lo veré mañana –

- Lo siento, cariño – Penny le dijo. – Hasta mañana –

Leonard se fue a su nuevo departamento.

- Deberíamos irnos también, prometí a mi mamá que le ayudaría a cortarse las uñas – Howard informó.

- No me incluyas amigo – Raj dijo. – Prefiero arrancarme _mis_ uñas – abrió la puerta.

- ¡Por favor! – Howard lo siguió – Es más rápido entre dos personas –

Zach se quedó parado en medio del departamento, con Penny y Sheldon.

- Bueno, Zach…gracias por pintar –

- De nada – se quedó en su lugar.

- Me saludas a Amy –

- Lo haré – no se movió.

- ¿quieres algo más? ¿Un jugo? – Penny le dijo

- No, gracias – Zach contestó.

- Penny quiere que te vayas – dijo Sheldon sin dejar de ver su pizarrón.

- ¡oh! Ya me voy, entonces – Zach tomo sus herramientas y bote de pintura. – Los veré en la boda en 12 días –

Salio del departamento, muy contento.

- ¿dijo 12 días? – Sheldon volteó a ver a Penny.

- Si –

- Pero su invitación decía que es en Pebble Beach –

- Si –

- Esta a kilómetros de aquí –

- Solo son un par de horas de camino; Amy y Zach pagan por nuestra habitación de hotel –

- Pero no puedes viajar esas distancias tan cerca de la fecha de nacimiento, siendo la dama de honor de bodas ¿Por qué no sugeriste otra fecha? –

- Yo…hice mal las cuentas – Penny hizo una mueca – Olvide cuantos meses llevaba, no importa – Penny sonrió y tomo de la mano a Sheldon – Ven a ver el cuarto del bebé –

- ¿No importa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Sheldon dejó de quejarse al entrar al cuarto. Miro el techo, las cuatro esquinas, paso su mano a centímetros de la pintura fresca, observo todos los gatitos del papel tapiz.

- Necesitamos una cuna – Declaró Sheldon señalando la parte derecha del cuarto.

Penny recargo su cabeza en el hombro del físico. – Sheldon…yo te amo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? –

- Yo…buscaré cunas en Internet, si te parece bien – Sheldon miró a Penny esperando permiso para moverse.

- Muy bien –

Sheldon asintió y fue por su computadora. Penny se quedó pensando si alguna vez escucharía de la voz de Sheldon, decir que la amaba.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**Insito en que por favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	15. ¡Hey Macarena!

**Nueve meses.**

- ¿Por qué tenía que venir? – Sheldon se quejó al entrar al lobby del hotel.

- Porque soy la dama de honor que esta embarazada – Penny se acercó a la recepción – No puedo estar sola en la boda –

- ¡Penny! – Amy grito desde el otro lado del lugar – ¡Amiga! – ella y Zach se acercaron a Penny y Sheldon.

- Hola Amy – Penny la saludó y la neurocientífica le dio un fuerte abrazo

- No me gusta expresar mis emociones a menudo, pero estoy feliz y entusiasmada –

- Si, ya veo –

- ¡Shelly! – Zach dio una palmada en la espalda de Sheldon – No se como la dejaste ir – Zach cargó a Amy, le dio un beso.

- Por favor Zachary, no enfrente de ellos – El joven bajo a Amy. – Las celebraciones empiezan en unas horas –

- Muy bien, felicidades Amy –

* * *

Sheldon y Penny subieron a su habitación.

- Aquí tiene señor – el botones dejo las maletas. – El baño esta a la derecha, toallas limpias en el gabinete, y aquí están sus llaves –

- Gracias – Sheldon tomo su llave.

El joven se quedo en la puerta.

- Dale propina Sheldon – le indicó Penny.

- Pero es su trabajo, es parte del servicio al cliente, y no creo que esas toallas estén limpias…-

- Dale propina Sheldon –le reiteró Penny. Sheldon sacó un billete y se lo dio a l joven.

- Gracias, señorita…por cierto – El botones dijo – ¿No es usted la del anuncio en televisión? –

Penny sonrió – Si, soy –

- Se ve más linda en persona – coqueteo el joven.

- Dale otro dólar – le dijo Penny a Sheldon.

- No, no es apropiado que diga esas cosas a mi novia –

- ¿Novia? –

- Si – Sheldon le indicó la salida – Y la madre de mi hijo – cerró la puerta.

- No tenías que ponerte celoso – Penny se recostó en la cama para descansar sus pies.

- No estaba celoso – Sheldon se sentó junto a ella. Tomo el control del televisor y lo examinó.

- Tenemos tiempo antes de la fiesta, supongo que no irás a la ceremonia. – Penny pasó su mano por el cabello. – ¿Qué podemos hacer? –

- Penny, hay especialistas que sugieren que tener relaciones sexuales cerca de la fecha de parto, puede acelerar el proceso –

- ¿De verdad? –

- Si, es mejor que nos arreglemos para la fiesta – Sheldon se levantó de la cama. De su maleta sacó su traje. – Talvez no quiera asistir, pero no por eso debo llegar tarde –

Sheldon fue a planchar su traje.

- ¡Aguafiestas! – le grito Penny.

* * *

- ¿Esta es nuestra mesa? – Howard se quejó – Estamos muy lejos ¿Por qué Penny y Sheldon están hasta el frente? –

Bernadette tomo asiento. – Porque Penny es la Dama de Honor. Solo disfruta la fiesta, monito –

- Si, disfruta la fiesta – Raj ya llevaba dos copas y coqueteaba con las meseras.

Leonard se mantuvo callado.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? – Howard preguntó.

- Es más raro verlos aquí – señaló a Penny y Sheldon – No me siento mal ni nada, pero es raro –

La recepción de la boda fue al aire libre, cerca de la playa y del campo del golf. Amy y Zach decidieron que su primer baile sería "That's the way I like it" de KC & The sunshine band. Una sorpresa para toda la asistencia. Los invitados de la novia eran la mayoría estudiosos, callados y calmados. Mientras que los invitados del novio eran revoltosos.

- ¡Muchachos! – Zach se acercó a la mesa – Gracias por venir, lo aprecio mucho –

- Todo quedo muy lindo – le dijo Bernadette

- Si, si. Aunque Amy tuvo un problema con un tipo de Arabia o algo así. Al parecer estaba comprometida. –

- Hasta Amy tiene más intereses románticos – se quejó Raj.

- Cierto – Leonard se quejó también.

- Oh, muchachos, tengo que presentarles a mis primas – Zach dijo muy emocionado – Vengan –

* * *

- ¿Te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga? – Amy abrazo nuevamente a Penny

- Si, está bien…me estás apretando –

- Lo siento – Amy la dejo ir – ¿Se la están pasando bien? No se mucho sobre reuniones sociales, pero parece que se están divirtiendo –

- Yo no me estoy divirtiendo – dijo Sheldon – La mayoría de los invitados están intoxicados, bailando música de "The Village People" o la Macarena, y mis amigos han desaparecido con unas gemelas –

- Si, Zach presentó a sus primas a Leonard y Raj, tengo entendido que son muy "amigables" –

- ¿Cómo Penny solía ser? – preguntó Sheldon

- Exacto – le contestó Amy.

- ¡Hey! – Penny protestó – Si no fuera por eso, nunca hubieras salido de tu cascarón –

Sheldon miro a Penny – Gracias Penny –

- Iré con el DJ y le pediré que cambie la música – Amy dijo.

- Bien, pidele algo de John Williams – le sugirió Sheldon – El tema de Indiana Jones –

- No – Penny interrumpió – Algo romántico para bailar en pareja –

- De acuerdo amiga – Amy se despidió con un pulgar arriba. La música cambio por una tonada de R&B de los 60's.

_Well I could play with Tom, Dick, and Harry  
but for me you're the only one  
Who makes me me shiver,  
makes me tingle,  
and who brings my loving down_

- Vamos a bailar – le dijo Penny a Sheldon

- Yo no bailo – Sheldon negó con su cabeza – No bailo…nunca –

- Sheldon, apenas y puedo moverme. Solo será pararnos en la pista y balancearnos un poco –

- No tengo ritmo para eso –

- Está bien, no quiero obligarte – le dijo Penny

_I played the love game before I met him  
It's a game I've always won  
but now you set my soul on fire and I really had my fun_

- Pero me gustaría bailar o intentarlo – le dijo Sheldon. Penny sonrió.

Se levantaron a bailar. Torpemente empezaron a bailar.

Penny se rio cuando piso a Sheldon

- Lo siento –

- Debí moverme – dijo Sheldon – Creo que ya entendí el ritmo. Es un compás de 4 ritmos y…-

- Sheldon solo baila – Penny recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Sheldon

_With other boyfriends, the good-time men friends  
I still had to walk this road all by myself  
I was their play girl, a careless gay girl  
but I put them all on the shelf_

- ¿Piensas en el futuro? – preguntó Penny

- Siempre pienso en el futuro, porque pensar en el pasado sería recordar –

Penny levantó la mirada – Dejame re plantear la pregunta ¿Cómo te imaginas nuestro futuro juntos? –

- Yo…no lo sé. Soy un físico teórico, debo imaginar lo imaginable, pero no sé que será de nosotros –

- ¿No te has imaginado nada? o ¿echo algún calculo de posibilidades? –

- No – Sheldon dijo muy serio – Y no quiero saber, hay algo…emocionante…sobre no saber –

_I found my true love with you forever  
and my life has just begun  
cause now you set my soul on fire  
and I really had my fun_

- Yo te imagino ganando el Premio Nobel por física, yo volviéndome una famosa actriz; y nuestra hija siendo feliz – Penny le dijo.

- Suena como un buen futuro –

- Si…no se exactamente como llegaremos, pero si –

- Yo si se como llegaré al Premio Nobel – dijo Sheldon – Escribí sobre un estudio que realice de la Paradoja de la Información –

Penny sintió como el corazón de Sheldon se aceleraba.

- Suena interesante –

_Good bye to play boys  
those hey hey hey boys  
good bye to everyone but you my love  
no more heart aches no more heart breaks  
I swear by all the stars above,  
well on my soul, my love, my heart  
I'll miss you darling from now on  
Cause now you set my soul on fire and I really had my fun_

La canción termino. Penny vio a Sheldon aún trabado en su oración.

- Solo di lo que quieras decir, Sheldon. No voy a morderte –

Penny se separó de Sheldon

- Escribí una dedicatoria a Raj, Howard, Leonard y a ti…- Sheldon desvió su mirada al techo de la carpa, tratando de hallar valor.

- Sheldon –

- Dejame terminar Penny –

- No, Sheldon, el bebé esta en camino –

Sheldon bajo su mirada y vio a Penny agacharse por el dolor – ¡oh Dios! –

El físico apenas podía respirar – ¡oh Rao! ¡Por todos los Klingons! ¿Estás segura?–

- Sheldon – Penny resopló – Se siente como si un bebé quisiera salir por mi vajayjay –

- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esto pasaría – Sheldon sintió pánico. – Ahora estamos a kilómetros de nuestro doctor –

- Sheldon, hay más doctores…¡uff!...y quiero que llames a uno ¡ahora! –

**Por concluir…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**Insito en que por favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	16. Soft kitty

Penny fue llevada al hospital más cercano del hotel. Ingresó y rápidamente un especialista la estaba atendiendo. Sheldon no se despegó de su lado.

- ¿qué paso? – Leonard llegó corriendo a la sala de espera.

- Penny ya entró en labor de parto ¡Que emocionante! – le dijo Bernadette

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Leonard? – Preguntó Wolowitz – ¿Divirtiéndote con la prima de Zach? – levantó la ceja.

- No –

- ¿En serio? Porque tienes tus pantalones puestos al revés –

Leonard miro su ropa – ¡Rayos! Voy a cambiarme –

- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde dejaste a Raj? –

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, Penny esperaba que la anestesien.

- Espere – el doctor dijo confundido ante la dispareja pareja – ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó al físico.

Sheldon vió directo al doctor. – Soy el padre…por cual otra razón estaría presente – dijo muy serio.

El doctor vió aún más confundido a Penny – ¿Tu y él? ¿En serio? –

- Es una larga historia – contesto resignada Penny – Esta niña será la persona más centrada del mundo o se volverá loca con nosotros como padres –

- Estoy seguro de que serán grandiosos padres – les dijo el doctor. – Ya la pasaremos al quirófano. ¿Quiere pasar con ella? –

- Si – dijo Sheldon – Deseo ver el nacimiento de mi hijo –

- Hija – dijo Penny.

* * *

Leonard regresó correctamente vestido a la sala de espera.

- Ya vine – se sentó a lado de Howard.

- Bien – le dijo su amigo – Ya apareció Raj, esta recostado atrás de nosotros –

Leonard se asomo atrás del sillón. – ¿Estás bien? –

- Estoy enamorado Leonard – Raj dijo – Estoy enamorado de Betty –

Leonard frunció el ceño – ¿Betty? Creí que yo estaba con Bety, tu estas con la hermana Lety –

- Gemelas es tan sexy – dijo Wolowitz

- Howard…- le advirtió Bernadette

- Lo siento –

* * *

Sheldon se estaba preparado en el quirófano. Se lavo las manos, se puso la bata, guantes y tapabocas.

- ¿Estás bien Penny? – le preguntó

- Si, estoy bien. Gracias por estar aquí – Penny le dio la mano a Sheldon.

- Ya esta lista, cuando le diga empieza a pujar – indico el doctor

- Si – Penny se mordió el labio. – ¡Uff! –

- Estás haciendo un buen trabajo – le dijo el doctor – Una vez más –

- ¡URNG! – Penny pujo otra vez. – ¡Dios! –

- Ya casi lo logras – El doctor dijo. Sheldon se dejo llevar por la curiosidad y se asomo.

- ¡Oh! – El físico se desmayó

* * *

Sheldon se despertó en un cuarto de hospital, las luces brillantes le lastimaron los ojos por un momento.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Leonard lo acompañaba.

- Si, gracias – Sheldon se incorporo en su cama. – Me lo perdí ¿verdad? –

- Cierto, te acabas de perder el nacimiento de tu hija. Penny se veía un poco enojada contigo –

- ¡Corcholis! – Sheldon apretó sus puños – Un momento tan memorable y lo arruine. Y en la boda traté de expresarle mis sentimientos pero…espera – Sheldon reacciono a las palabras de su amigo – ¿Hija? –

- Si, Sheldon – Leonard sonrió – Eres padre de una niña –

Sheldon saltó de la cama. – ¡Soy padre! –

- Si, refutaste nuestra teoría de que un día te dividirías como un organismo unicelular – Leonard le comentó – ¡Felicidades! –

- Gracias – dijo Sheldon con una gran sonrisa.

Los amigos se quedaron en un momento incomodo, no sabían si abrazarse, darse la mano o no hacer nada. Finalmente Leonard le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Va ver a tus chicas – le dijo a Sheldon – Están en maternidad –

- ¿No vienes conmigo? – pregunto a Leonard.

- Las horas de visitas empiezan hasta las 9 am, o sea…. – Leonard miró su reloj –….en 4 horas. Ve, luego los alcanzamos –

* * *

Penny estaba muy cansada, pero no le importaba, porque en sus brazos tenía a su hija. En la puerta Sheldon llegó corriendo.

- Mira quien esta conciente, su papá…si su papá – Penny dijo a la bebé. Sheldon se acercó cauteloso a la pequeña. – Puedes sentarte Sheldon – le dijo Penny.

La bebé estaba dormida y muy calmada.

- Es…tan pequeña – dijo Sheldon – ¿Estás segura que está completa? ¿Tiene todos los dedos? –

- Si, Sheldon. Esta completa y perfecta de salud –

- ¿Esta respirando? –

- Si –

- ¿Segura? No parece moverse –

- Sheldon, esta respirando –

- Pero… –

- ¿Por qué no la cargas? – le dijo Penny.

- No puedo – Sheldon se alejo un poco. – ¿Qué tal si la rompo? –

- ¿Qué? No seas ridículo – Penny le dijo – Solo cargarla, con cuidado –

- Pero…yo…-

Penny ignoro los lamentos de Sheldon y coloco a la pequeña en sus brazos. El físico se quedo congelado con temor a despertarla. Miro la cara de su hija y la paz que reflejaba.

- Es tan linda –

- Como yo – dijo Penny – Ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ella –

Sheldon miro a Penny – ¿Cuál es? –

- Shenny – en la cara de Penny apareció una gran sonrisa. – Somos Sheldon + Penny = Shenny. Supuse que te gustaría la referencia matemática –

Sheldon pensó por un momento. – Me gusta –

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Howard asomo la cabeza al cuarto.

- Si, seguro – dijo Penny. En el cuarto entraron Howard, Bernadette, Raj (con una gran resaca), Leonard, Amy y Zach cargando un gran oso y globos de felicitaciones.

- ¡Muchachos! – a Penny se le salió un lagriama – Gracias –

- Si quieres descansar, podemos irnos – Le dijo Leonard.

- Estoy bien – le contestó la rubia – Amy, deberías estar en tu luna de miel –

- No podría perderme un acontecimiento tan importante en la vida de mi mejor amiga –

- Si, los Cabos pueden esperar. Al cabo no tenemos que salir del país – dijo Zach mientras acomodaba los regalos.

- Los Cabos están en México – lo corrigió Leonard.

- Si, lo sé. No salimos del país – reiteró Zach.

- Pero…no importa – se rindió Leonard.

- Es tan linda – dijo Bernadette – ¿Puedo abrazarla? –

- No – le contestó Sheldon. – No creo que ninguno de ustedes sea lo suficientemente responsables y/o cautelosos para cargar a Shenny –

- Debimos suponer que algo así haría Sheldon – dijo Leonard – Nunca me dejo usar de su mostaza cuando vivíamos juntos –

- Sheldon – Penny habló – Deja que la carguen –

- No, nunca. Creo que nunca la dejare ir – dijo Sheldon muy encariñado.

- Bueno, hay que tomar una fotografía – dijo Howard.

- Si, pero sin flash, me duele la cabeza – le dijo al oído Raj.

Justo cuando se acomodaban para la foto, una enfermera entró al cuarto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? No es hora de visitas – los regañó – Vamos, afuera, todos, váyanse y no regresen hasta la mañana. Dejen descansar a la mamá –

La mujer corrió a todos.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Penny. El cuarto se quedo en silencio. Sheldon seguía admirado con su hija.

- Creo que se esta despertando – dijo Sheldon – No, solo bostezó –

- Yo también debería dormir – Penny también bostezó.

- ¿Penny? –

- ¿Qué Sheldon? – Penny acomodó su almohada

- Sé que Shenny no está enferma, y esta dormida….pero ¿quieres? –

- Muy bien…¿listo? – Penny sonrió. Sheldon asintió.

_- __Soft kitty, warm kitty, _

_little ball of fur, _

_happy kitty, sleepy kitty, _

_purr purr purr.-_

Al finalizar la canción de cuna, daba la ilusión de que Shenny sonreía.

- ¿Penny? –

- ¿Si Sheldon? –

- El amor, mejor dicho, estar enamorado es una reacción de químicos en el cerebro humano, que aumentan las endorfinas y hacen que las personas sientan lo que llaman "felicidad" –

- Sheldon, ve al grano, porque tengo mucho sueño –

- Mi cerebro esta enamorado de ti – Sheldon pasó saliva – Por lo tanto…yo estoy enamorado de ti –

- Y yo de ti "mente brillante" -

**Fin.

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas. Si me dejan muchas, habrá epilogo.

Gracias por leer

**Insito en que por favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	17. Epílogo

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todas su reviews, alertas y favoritos. Aquí esta el epilogo. Espero que les guste mucho...

* * *

**Tres meses ****después…**

- Gracias a Dios estoy en casa – Penny llegó a su departamento. – ¿Sheldon? –

- ¡Aquí! – se escucho la voz del físico desde la parte de atrás. Penny dejo caer su bolsa en el sillón. Camino hasta el cuarto de la bebé.

- Hola – le dio un beso a Sheldon.

- Hola – Sheldon estaba sentado en una silla mecedora con la pequeña Shenny en sus brazos – Le leía un cuento antes de dormir –

Penny miró el libro – ¿"El Principito"? ¿En chino? –

- Es mejor que a edad temprana empiece a aprender el idioma –

- Pero si todo lo que hace es babear – dijo Penny – Y la adoro así – la orgullosa madre tomo en sus brazos a la bebé – Hola

nena ¿me extrañaste? –

La pequeña tenía ojos azules y un mechón rubio, emitió un sonido que su madre interpreto como risa. – Yo también te extrañe –

Le dio tres besos en su cachete.

- Ya esta lista para dormir, le di de comer, la bañe y la cambie – Sheldon dijo

- Si, puedo ver que tiene ojos de sueño – Penny empezó a arrullar a su hija – Shhh, duerme ya – dijo con un tono de voz suave y tierno. Shenny cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente

Penny la dejo en su cuna y la arropo. Con suspiro dejo el cuarto de la bebé.

* * *

- La extrañe tanto hoy – Penny se tomo del brazo de Sheldon caminaron a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el set? –

- Filmar una película es muy cansado, aunque sea una película para televisión y un papel secundario –

Penny llevaba dos semanas trabajando en una película, dejando el cuidado de la pequeña Shenny a su papá.

- Pero solo será un mes – dijo Sheldon mientras sacaba leche del refrigerador

- El mes más largo de mi vida – se quejó Penny. Miro como Sheldon le iba a corregir – Sentido figurado Sheldon –

- Oh. Correcto – Sheldon sacó una caja de cereal.

- ¿Sabes que extrañé también hoy? – Penny se acercó al físico, y lo tomo por el cinturón.

- ¿Hora sexy? – Preguntó Sheldon

- Si – Penny besó su cuello

- ¿Y la cena? –

- No tengo hambre – contestó Penny.

- Bien, yo tampoco – Sheldon tomo de la cintura a Penny y la besó con deseo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Sabes que? – Penny tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija – Voy a llamarlos y decirles que renuncio. Eso es todo –

Sheldon la miro desde su escritorio. – Penny –

- No necesito el trabajo –

La actriz tenía que irse a trabajar y no regresaría hasta muy noche.

- Penny, Penny, Penny – Sheldon se levantó – Estás sufriendo de Trastorno de Ansiedad por Separación, por su siglas TAS –

- No necesito a la psicología para saber que no quiero dejar a mi hija –

- Ella esta conmigo –

Penny por fin dejo a la bebé en su silla sobre la mesa de centro en la sala. Shenny emitio un "gu" que Penny interpreto como tristeza, aunque probablemente era gas.

- Sheldon, cariño. Eres el mejor papá del mundo por quedarte en casa – Penny acaricio la mejilla de Sheldon – Pero de todas formas, la voy extrañar –

Se levantó en puntillas para darle un besito. – Adios –

Luego se agacho para darle un beso a su hija. – Adios Shenny – Y se fue del departamento.

Sheldon se quedó solo con la bebé. La pequeña Shenny pronuncio un "mu".

- Bien Shenny, "_Mu Quin_" es mamá en chino –

* * *

Sheldon realizo sus actividades diarias, las cuales incluían: alimentar a Shenny, limpiar el departamento, seguido de 5 horas de trabajo.

El físico pidió licencia para poder trabajar desde su casa, a lo cual la Universidad estuvo muy de acuerdo.

- gag – Shenny miraba a su padre escribir formulas en el pizarrón.

- Tienes razón – Sheldon borró un 3 y lo sustituyó por 5 – Gracias Shenny –

- Hola Sheldon – Leonard entró al departamento.

- Hola –

- Hola Shenny – Leonard se acercó a la bebé – Que linda estás hoy –

- Leonard…- dijo Sheldon – Gérmenes –

- Bien – Leonard se alejó de la bebé. Sheldon miro su reloj y dejo el marcador.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme con su biberón? –

- ¿No puedo acercarme a ella, pero si quieres mi ayuda? – Se quejó Leonard

- Necesito que mezcles una onza de formula con la leche que esta en el refrigerador – Ordenó Sheldon - Yo me encargo de lo demás –

* * *

- ¡Corte! – el director gritó en el set de grabación. El lugar cobró vida, con todos los trabajadores moviéndose para hacer arreglos – Lo hicieron muy bien –

- Gracias – dijo Penny.

- ¿Haremos otra toma? – preguntó el otro actor.

- Si, pero primero cambiaremos la iluminación; tómense 5 minutos –

Un ayudante de director marcó la posición de los actores. Penny fue a tomar un vaso de agua.

- Creo que está quedando bien – dijo su compañero actor. Un joven mayor que ella por unos años.

- Creo que sí – le contestó Penny. Se quedaron mirando el set.

- No pareces muy feliz de estar aquí – le dijo el actor.

- Estoy feliz, está es una gran oportunidad. Pasar de un comercial a película, es un paso en la dirección correcta, pero extraño a mi hija –

- ¿Tienes una hija? Eres muy joven –

- Tiene solo 3 meses – Penny se terminó el vaso de agua – Se llama Shenny –

la actriz suspiro.

- Ya estamos listos – el ayudante de director les indico, se colocaron en su lugar.

- Silencio en el set – dio la orden el director. – ¡Acción! –

* * *

- ¡No puede ser! – Leonard reclamó – Leo Quantum no es Lex Luthor, All Star Superman –

- Claro que es. Es Lex Luthor reformado, viajando del futuro –

Shenny se terminó su biberón de leche y eructó.

- Shenny tampoco se lo cree – dijo Leonard.

- Es mi hija, esta de acuerdo conmigo –

- Muchachos – Howard y Raj entraron al departamento – Leonard te estábamos buscando en tu departamento –

- Hola Shenny –

- Gérmenes – les advirtió Sheldon y Raj y Howard se alejaron de la bebe.

- Trajimos "Watchmen" la versión del director – dijo Raj emocionado – ¿Quieres verla con nosotros Sheldon? –

- No – El físico coloco a la bebe de regreso a su silla. – Me quedare aquí a esperar a Penny –

Los tres amigos cruzaron al pasillo al departamento de Leonard.

* * *

- Creo que Sheldon es un gran padre – dijo Raj

- Si, lo es – dijo Leonard.

- Y creo que es muy lindo que Penny y él tengan una familia – dijo Raj al sentarse en el sillón.

- Raj, no empieces – Howard hablo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que es lindo? – dijo Raj –¿No quieres lo mismo con Bernadette? –

- No –

- ¿No? – pregunto Leonard que ponía atención a la conversación desde la cocina.

- Digo, si, pero…– Howard se detuvo a pensar – Yo…la amo. Yo…necesito verla –

- ¿Justo ahora? –

- Si – Howard se veía determinado – Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo – el ingeniero abrió la puerta – Bueno, si mamá me da permiso – se fue.

* * *

Penny por fin llegó a su casa. Tomo el correo y subió a su departamento.

- Lucy, estoy en casa – dijo al entrar.

Sheldon la miro con extrañeza desde su lugar en el sillón – No entiendo –

- Lo sé – Penny le dio un beso – Por eso eres tan lindo ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña? –

Penny se dirigió a la bebé y la cargo – Hola Shenny, eres tan linda – su hija se rio.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

- Hice 18 tomas de una misma escena, pero quedo muy bien – Penny se sentó junto a Sheldon en el sillón – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

- Fue muy productivo, avancé en mi teoremas y enseñe a Shenny los siguientes 10 caracteres chinos –

Penny sonrió.

- Oh recogí el correo – le dijo Penny – Amy y Zach nos enviaron otra postal. Siguen en Los Cabos –

- Supongo que de verdad les gustó la playa –

- Sheldon a mi de verdad me gusta esto –

- ¿Qué? –

- Esto, yo, tu y Shenny –

- Se dice "Shenny, tu y yo" – la corrigió – Y creo que es la mejor parte de mi vida –

* * *

Mientras tanto en el departamento de enfrente. Terminaron de ver la pelicula.

- ¿Crees que Howard de verdad le pida matrimonio a Bernadette? – pregunto Raj

- No lo sé, quizás – contestó Leonard. – No tiene nada de malo querer ser hombre de familia –

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. – Ese debe ser él – Leonard abrio la puerta y se encontró con Betty y Lety las gemelas, primas de Zach.

- Oh – se sorprendio – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Les tenemos grandes noticias – dijeron al unisono. – ¡Estamos embarazadas! –

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

Por cierto ya tengo otra historia de "The Big Bang Theory" con Sheldon y Penny como protagonistas ;)


End file.
